


Swingr

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Social Media, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: Roommates Nino and Jun aren’t having much luck renting out their apartment’s third bedroom on Airbnb. When they discover a strange new app that combines the rent-a-room-on-the-cheap business model of Airbnb with the hook-up mentality of Tinder, their lives will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gurajiorasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/gifts).



It wasn’t until the sixth cancellation that month before Nino admitted the Airbnb thing wasn’t going to work out. 

Well, Jun had been right when he’d said their listing was misleading. “Close to the SkyTree” was not exactly true. You could get there within an hour or so by taking the bus or a few trains, but Nino had initially argued that “closeness” was relative, and that some desperate room-seeking foreigners weren’t going to stare too long at a Google Map and realize their apartment was almost in Saitama. After all, they were closer to the SkyTree than someone in, say, Yokohama.

But foreign guests had not exactly come running to stay with them either way. The fact that neither he nor Jun spoke a language other than their native Japanese might have been another contributing factor in their Airbnb failure. That left only other Japanese people to stay with them - business travelers in Tokyo for the night, a random guy who once stayed over a couple nights while his building was fumigated for bugs.

The room simply wasn’t bringing in enough money. The nearest train station was ten minutes away on foot, though Nino could make it in seven if he timed it perfectly with the traffic lights. They’d spent more than they should have updating the room, putting in a new double bed, new sheets and blankets, a dresser, and (on Jun’s insistence) curtains. They’d bought extra bath towels, really nice ones that they bragged about on Airbnb. Very few takers, which really pissed Jun off because the guest towels were nicer than his own.

It had been almost six months now since their three-bedroom apartment had shrunk from three occupants to two. Nishikido’s relationship was still going strong, apparently because he’d found the one woman in Tokyo willing to put up with his lazy, whining ass. Much as Nino had found Ryo to be better than most roommates, Jun had been thrilled to see him go. Jun was kind of uptight when it came to using coasters and starting the washing machine after midnight.

But now that Ryo was gone, they were losing money. It would have been logical to simply advertise for a new roommate, but Jun wanted a break. With Ryo gone, it was quieter. Their schedules were more compatible with two rather than three. Jun worked days and occasionally weekends while Nino was on the late shift at the storage facility. They got their beauty sleep mainly while the other person was off at work.

The Airbnb thing had been a compromise, a way to bring in cash without having to add a stranger to the apartment more permanently. There were plenty of complaints Jun had about Nino, but he was at the very least a known quantity. Jun knew how Nino behaved, but you never knew with a third party. With Airbnb the stranger was only temporary, and the money went straight to their shared account which they used to pay the rent for the third bedroom.

It wasn’t like they got bad reviews. They weren’t on some Airbnb blacklist. From comments on their profile page, the only negative ones were about location and then one stray rant about Nino’s one-time microwave popcorn debacle. Location was what had sold them on the apartment in the first place—the banquet hall Jun worked for was a few stops away on the train while the 24/7 Super Store It facility was only four blocks off on foot. There was no way they could bear to move away themselves. It just wasn’t what most overnight travelers would call convenient, fancy towels or no.

The solution came to Nino one afternoon three Airbnb cancellations later. He was on one of his favorite porn sites, ready to ignore his financial problems for at least fifteen minutes (ten minutes if the moaning was halfway believable). He had everything he needed - a bottle of lube on the nightstand, a tissue box beside him, and the knowledge that Jun was working a wedding that afternoon and wouldn’t be back until late.

He was just clicking on his oddly-specific but undeniably intriguing chosen selection (Uncut Stud Holds Cherry Tomatoes In His Mouth While His Ass Is Claimed!) when an ad popped up before he could get to the culinary-themed erotica. He groaned in complaint, shaking his head as he opened the cap on his lube bottle. As a way to save some money, he’d recently downgraded to the ad-supported version of the site and he was really suffering lately.

“Where are my cherry tomatoes?” he grumbled at his laptop screen, squirting a bead of lube into his palm.

But the cherry tomatoes and the ass claiming were immediately forgotten as Nino sat through a forty-five second online ad that held all the answers. And then the actual video he’d planned to watch started. Nino knew he’d forget if he didn’t write it down, so he leaned forward to click the back button, thinking the ad would start again. It didn’t.

“Wait!”

He scrambled over to his nightstand, yanking open the drawer, desperately hunting for a pen. “Wait!” he shouted again uselessly as the camera panned over to a plastic container full of bright, dewy produce and the usual tacky music started to play. “Wait, wait, wait!”

He nearly got a paper cut digging under a stack of dirty magazines, managing to unearth a mechanical pencil. He hurriedly wiped the lube off his hand and onto some tissue, clutching the pencil in his other hand and nearly tumbling out of bed. “Wait, wait, wait!” he shouted, hurrying to his desk, not terribly concerned about being butt naked.

“Mmm,” came a voice from the video on his laptop, “let’s count and see how many of these yummy tomatoes Kentaro can take!”

“Shut up!” he shouted at the laptop, scrambling for a pad of post-it notes in the veritable disaster area that was his desk.

Finally he gave up on the post-its, scribbling what he needed onto the back of a _Shukan Famitsu_ magazine. Kentaro was only on four tomatoes by the time Nino had written it down, twelve tomatoes by the time he had found his phone under a pile of dirty clothes and navigated successfully to the App Store and started his download.

“This is it!” he declared, pointing his phone at his computer. “This is it, Kentaro!”

Kentaro was too busy trying not to bite down on his mouthful of tomatoes as an enormous dildo was rammed into his ass. Nino shook his head, hearing the little ping when his download finished. He hoped Kentaro was paid well for his hard work.

“Ninomiya Kazunari,” he told himself, clicking on the new icon that appeared on his phone screen. “You are a genius!”

— 

“You are an idiot,” Matsumoto Jun declared several hours later, scrolling through the app with a disgusted look on his handsome face. “You can’t actually be serious about this. Where’d you find out about something like this?”

“On FuckPalace dot com.”

Jun sneered at him again. He’d always been a snob about his porn. A classy gentleman like Matsumoto Jun wouldn’t dare sink so low as to get his rocks off with a website like FuckPalace dot com. He was a member of some porno version of Pinterest with “curated” playlists and high production values.

Nino ignored Jun’s reaction, sitting closer to him on the sofa until he was practically in his lap. Jun had been Nino’s roommate for the last five years despite Nino’s many intrusions into what Jun liked to call his “me bubble,” and this was just one more bubble-popping argument.

“But Jun-kun, think about this logically,” Nino explained. “I spent half the day reading reviews, the frequently asked questions, all that good stuff. It’s totally safe. People are really using this.”

“It’s prostitution.”

“It’s not,” Nino complained, although the money aspect was admittedly a bit nebulous. “They’re paying for the room, not for the sex.”

Jun handed his phone back, getting to his feet. He smelled like wedding cake and booze, and Nino was still a little miffed that he hadn’t brought any leftovers this time. Jun had even bragged the other day about the twelve-tiered cupcake display that he and his co-workers were building to showcase all the sugary goodness. The one actual perk of his job, and he couldn’t be bothered to bring anything home because he was trying to “cut back on unnecessary calories” like sweets. It wasn’t like Nino was cutting back on anything, he thought bitterly.

“It’s shady as hell,” Jun said.

“It’s really not. The Swing Pad has the final swipe privilege.”

“The _Swing Pad_?” Jun shot back, narrowing his eyes.

“Hey, it’s their terminology,” Nino said, scrolling through the app again. “Come on, at least think about it. Why are we failing on Airbnb? Because we live in a shit location. But if we go with this service, location isn’t as important. And we can charge more because of the sex.”

“You know the people using this have to be slimy.”

Nino gaped at him. “Rude! You’re always so judgmental! And I know for a fact that you haven’t…”

Jun held up a hand to interrupt. “No. No, you can’t use that against me for…”

“…haven’t had sex in ages! Come on, Jun-kun, this is the answer to multiple prayers. The ‘we don’t have a roommate’ prayer as well as your sex drought.”

Jun scowled. “It’s not a sex drought. Don’t call it a sex drought!”

Nino knew for a fact that Jun’s standards were incredibly lofty. He didn’t like lazy people. He didn’t like clingy people. He didn’t like people he couldn’t talk about wine and books with, even one-night stands that he’d never see again. “I can just tell if they don’t read,” Jun always said with a shudder. His “About Me” section on Grindr was eight paragraphs long.

“Will you sleep on it and then check it out again in the morning?” Nino asked. “Please? If we try it once and don’t like it, we can delete the app, okay?”

Jun crossed his arms, still making a stink face. For all that Jun was stuck up and downright weird, Nino loved him in his own way. Even if Nino was a less than stellar roommate, Jun was the best possible one to have. First, he was incredibly attractive - broad-shouldered, athletic, a pretty face when he wasn’t scowling like he was right now. And second, he was just really nice (all of his various complexes and complaints notwithstanding) - he always cooked extra to make sure Nino didn’t subsist entirely on ramen, he kept the apartment to a certain tidiness standard, and he always paid his fair share. If Jun wasn’t on board, Nino would just have to accept it.

But Nino also knew that the money situation was starting to bite into Jun’s finances. Jun liked clothes…Jun liked _really nice_ clothes, and the empty third bedroom problem was going to have him stuck in the Summer 2016 collections of his favorite designers for the next several seasons if they didn’t find a solution soon. Heaven forbid, thought Nino in his threadbare sweatpants and sriracha-stained Doraemon tee.

And of course, Nino knew about Jun’s incredible sex drive and how horribly the drought was affecting him. Sooner or later, Jun would probably be desperate enough to crawl into Nino’s bed again, even if the only wines Nino knew about were “red” and “white.” It had been a while since Jun had come that close to rock bottom, Nino remembered fondly.

Perhaps Jun was realizing the same thing. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as though this whole concept was still creeping him out. “Alright, what’s the name of it again?”

“S-W-I-N-G-R. Swingr.”

“So stupid.”

Nino smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

—

By the time Nino returned from work two days later, entering the apartment just before 8:00 AM, Jun had come around.

He’d read through all the fine print on the Swingr website, which apparently was more detailed than what was available in the app. Swingr was a combination of Airbnb and Tinder, at least according to the promotional materials on the website. Singles or couples looking to rent out a room of their house or apartment for a period of time, the Airbnb part, combined with the hook-up mentality of Tinder. 

Sex wasn’t necessarily a requirement…you really could just stay somewhere for an agreed-upon price, but all of the confessions and video testimonials on the site had implied that no strings attached sex with the host was pretty much the reason for its existence. Profiles were extremely customizable. They could list their own sexual preferences and interests, and hosts had the final say on approving an overnight guest. On the guest’s end, they were guaranteed a safe space to do whatever floated their boat without judgment and without the tacky environs or potential prying eyes of a low-budget love hotel.

Being at a disadvantage, their apartment not what anyone would describe as centrally-located, he and Jun decided to be more open and flexible than usual. They were both bisexual, and though most of their recent partners had been men, they decided it might be worth advertising their place as friendly to both men and women and to any other gender identities. A bigger guest pool meant they had more people to choose from.

He sat with Jun on the couch that morning, foregoing his usual morning sleep schedule in favor of setting up their Swingr profile, letting Jun type and be as overly detailed as he liked. They spent half an hour alone deciding on a screen name because Jun was Jun.

“Give Us Your Money 69,” Nino suggested, resting against the cushions comfortably. “All one word.”

“Nope.”

“Give Us Your Money Please,” Nino offered, waiting for Jun to look over before finishing. “69.”

“What about location?” Jun asked, ignoring his perfectly suitable idea. “Adachi83, since we’re both born in 1983? Then people will be clued in about our ages too.”

“Boring! Would you click on Adachi83?”

“How about something related to the third bedroom?”

“How about no.”

Jun sighed. “We can add our initials. JKAdachi83 is not taken. Ah, KJAdachi83 is also available.”

“Oh wow, I wonder why.” He prodded Jun’s thigh with his foot. “AnyHoleAnyTime69, final offer.”

“I’m putting us down for KJAdachi83.”

“Awwww!”

Their boring screen name chosen, Jun imported photos they’d put in their Airbnb profile. All tame, harmless shots of the third bedroom, the bed and the fancy blankets, Jun’s precious curtains. Photos of their living room and bathroom and kitchen. From there Jun continued with his irritating hunt and peck typing to fill in that “Roommate K” and “Roommate J” were interested in both men and women, that smoking was allowed so long as it was done on the balcony outside, and that free condoms would be provided.

“Who’s paying for that?” Nino complained.

“We’re splitting that,” Jun decided.

Jun checked the boxes that stated Roommate K and Roommate J were both available for sex, although Swingr wrote it a bit more obnoxiously, asking them to check the “Extracurricular Activities OKAY!” box.

“Hmm,” Jun mumbled, scrolling further down their profile page.

“Hmm what? Is it asking for us to upload dick pics? Because all of mine live in the cloud for quick accessibility.”

Jun rolled his eyes. Nino was fairly certain Jun had never sent a dick pic in his entire life. He was the kind of person who used proper punctuation in all his texts, too. “No, it’s asking if we’re open to ‘Extra-Extra Curriculars.’”

“And what the hell is that? If that’s super kinky stuff, please do not check the Roommate K box. I don’t have the emotional fortitude to shit on someone.”

“It’s not that,” Jun said. “It means that we’re open to threesomes and other multi-partner arrangements. As in you and me and the guest.”

Nino smiled. “Well, you obviously know what my answer is.”

Jun shook his head, chuckling. Nino very much enjoyed having sex with Jun. He was outstanding in terms of stamina and despite his me-bubble, he didn’t mind a post-coital cuddle. Jun was the one who preferred sleeping with people he didn’t already live with. Nino liked convenience. Jun did not like to be anyone’s convenience option. But an Extra-Extra Curriculars option meant that Nino could get Jun and a sexy stranger as a package deal.

“Come on, Jun-kun, you got to pick the screen name. And saying we’re open to threesomes doesn’t mean we’re committing to it.”

“Fine, fine.”

By lunch time KJAdachi83 was an active account with a shared email address he and Jun could both check for potential guests. Nino got off the couch, heading to the empty third bedroom and opening the door. He breathed in and out, satisfied.

“Let the games begin,” he murmured.

—

**User** : KJAdachi83  
 **Join Date** : Today!  
 **Arrangement** : Swing Pad  
 **Location** : Adachi, Tokyo, JAPAN  
 **SWINGRs** : K (male) and J (male)

**Seeking** : Men, Women  
 **Open to SWING?** : Yes  
 **Open to Long-Term SWINGs?** : No  
 **LGBTQA Friendly?** : Yes  
 **Pet Friendly?** : No

**About This Listing**

Quiet residential neighborhood a few minutes’ walk from a park. Just steps away you’ll find local restaurants (ramen, soba) and bakeries. Public transportation links within 10 minute walk: from Yazaike Station, easily take the Nippori-Toneri Liner to Nippori and from there connect with the Yamanote Line or use the Keisei Main Line to Narita Airport.

**Our Property**

Three-bedroom apartment with one bathroom (you share with hosts). Apartment on fourth floor of five-story apartment tower (elevator available). External/outside entry.

**Guest Accommodations**

Type: Private room  
Accommodates: 1  
Bathroom: 1 (shared)  
Bed Type: Double (mattress)  
Smoking Policy: Outside on balcony ok

**Amenities**

Bedroom private. Shared kitchen, living room, bathroom. Washing machine available. Air conditioning.

**About Your Host(s)**

Two employed professionals, single, early 30s. 

—

Their Swingr account was full of spam email. That day Jun had already sent 47 emails with subject line variations about “get a bigger dick” pills into the trash. He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d agreed to this stupid plan.

Although he was a lazy guy who preferred to stay in the house, eating microwave meals and playing multiplayer games online that required him to wear a geeky headset and microphone, his roommate Nino was actually the more adventurous of the two of them, eager to try new things.

Nino practically lived online, whether he was home or at work. He worked a few blocks away at a 24-hour storage facility, serving as the night manager. When he wasn’t walking around ensuring that stuff was locked, he was in the manager’s office with his array of security cam screens, usually playing games on his phone. 

When they’d first met, Jun knew that most of Nino’s hookups came through those games of his. He’d get up during the night to pee or get a drink of water only to overhear Nino in the living room dirty talking into his stupid headset, jacking off under a blanket and telling whoever the hell he was talking to that he was about to save the world by “coming all over your tits.” Nino was equal opportunity in case someone didn’t have breasts, switching up his noble speech and claiming he would instead ejaculate all over someone’s face.

At long last, Jun had grown sick of seeing Nino unashamedly masturbating in their living room, blanket or no. He’d told Nino about Tinder and Grindr and Scruff, and Nino stopped cyber-fucking his fellow party members while simultaneously grinding for gold. Nino actually left the apartment sometimes, meeting someone face to face.

Jun felt that Swingr was a bit of a regression, since Nino would now be able to fall back into his old stay-at-home habits. Why go out to a bar and play the field when someone could literally come to their apartment for a commitment-free hookup? And of course the best part was that said someone would be paying for the privilege.

But in the two weeks that they’d had a profile together on Swingr, they’d received only a handful of requests to “Crash” at their “Swing Pad.” Nino had been the one to say no to a middle-aged woman from Kanazawa. The middle-aged part hadn’t been the dealbreaker. They weren’t that closed-minded, and women that age could be amazing in bed. The picture she’d chosen to send them, however, had been the problem - a nude photo of herself masturbating with a cucumber had sealed the rejection.

Nino had given a tentative okay to a few, but Jun had been the one to decline them. One guy’s profile said he was 21, but a quick scan of Facebook (since he’d been dumb enough to reveal his full name in his request) proved that he was a first-year university student and had just turned 19. Being in his thirties, he just wasn’t too interested in the younger crowd. The last thing he wanted was for someone to show up and complain about having to write a term paper while they were getting intimate. Another guy wanted to just stay over with them and do ecstasy together. And another guy was into feet. Really into feet.

Jun was at the point where he felt that Swingr was a complete and total bust. Maybe they really ought to look for a third and permanent roommate, even if Jun didn’t like the idea much. With Nino away at work most nights, Jun slept well and with few interruptions these days. When Ryo had lived with them before moving out, he’d brought his girlfriend over almost every night. She’d made these really bizarre sex noises, and half the time it sounded like Ryo had been fucking a squeaky dog toy. Even the white noise machine in Jun’s bedroom hadn’t been enough to drown it out.

He was at a loss, knowing that if they really wanted to keep the apartment that he’d have to give up the freedom he’d only finally been able to enjoy. He’d have to get used to a new person in the kitchen getting in his way when he tried to make dinner. Another person’s stuff in their bathroom, another person’s hair in the shower. Another person’s quirks to adjust to.

And all of that, Jun admitted, would suck.

So perhaps it was a sign of something when he logged on again that evening and found a new message waiting for KJAdachi83. A sign that perhaps all hope wasn’t lost. He clicked on the request from LuvLotteMarines, pleased with what he found. The guy was from Chiba, not that far away really, which Jun thought was a bit odd, but his profile photo was excellent. 

Lanky but athletic with a perfect suntan, a baseball cap a bit crooked on his head. He was outside, barefoot in the grass holding a bottle of beer. Shirtless and possessing a pair of abs that had Jun’s mouth watering. One shoulder was covered with a darker patch of skin, a birthmark Jun kind of wanted to lick as soon as he saw it. “Hi, I’m Masaki!” the guy’s message read, “You guys seem cool. Wanna hang out?”

Not allowing himself to be entirely lured in by the guy’s body and friendly smile, Jun did his due diligence, clicking through to LuvLotteMarines’ profile. Masaki, 33, Chiba. Interested in Men. Occupation: Restaurant Industry. No nude pictures, but he had plenty of others. At the beach with other faces blurred, Masaki holding a surfboard. Holding a basketball in another. A peace sign and a grin in front of the Glico Man neon sign in Osaka. A few pictures of food…perhaps the guy was a chef. 

_I’m a laid-back guy looking for a fun time!!!!!! Message me for other pictures lol lol_

Scrolling through the rest of his profile, LuvLotteMarines had checked almost every single box relating to “extracurricular activities.” He was interested in just about everything, which made Jun raise a suspicious eyebrow.

He knew that he should wait for Nino to come home before he sent any replies. He knew that, and they’d agreed to that. Nino was off work tonight, out for beers with a former co-worker. He’d be back in an hour. But Jun thought about his credit card bill and the cable bill that had just arrived. And he thought about the 40% off Hugo Boss promotion that was expiring at midnight sitting in his personal email inbox.

He hit “Reply” and asked LuvLotteMarines to send more details, asking what night he wanted to stop by.

Jun received a response in five minutes. 

_Hey, thanks 4 reply!!!! Tonight okay??? I can leave right now!!!! I have cash and Paypal!!!!!_

Jun’s eye twitched at the excessive punctuation, looking away from the message and back at the guy’s picture. The smile, the abs…the abs. 

He let his dick decide.

—

Nino was pissed off as Jun had expected. 

“You can do your mining another time.”

“It’s Minecraft. It’s called Minecraft, Jun-kun, and you very well know it is!”

Jun rolled his eyes, setting his laptop down. “Will you just look at his pictures? He’s hot.”

“And since when is that all Matsumoto Jun requires? That’s usually what Ninomiya Kazunari requires,” Nino seethed. “We promised that we’d decide together. I could have let the feet guy come and clean the fuzz out between my toes with his tongue, but no, you had to fucking veto it.”

Jun shut his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know…”

“And we could have taken that young, precious college student and made a man out of him, but you said no to that too!”

“Nino, would you just look?”

Nino, still standing in the genkan scowling at him, finally stomped over to check out the screen. The angry look on his face slowly faded.

“He might be an axe murderer,” Nino mumbled, his heart not in it.

“He already paid. The PayPal confirmation already went through.”

“Axe murderers can sign up for PayPal,” Nino reminded him, his words trailing off as Jun clicked again on LuvLotteMarines’ profile picture, making it take up the laptop’s entire screen. 

He could have sworn that Nino was about to start drooling. Jun hid a smile at Nino’s little huff of surrender.

“You invited him. So you have to clean up after him.”

With that, Nino disappeared into his bedroom to change out of his beer-smelling bar clothes, slamming the door behind him.

Within twenty minutes there was a buzz at the door. Jun’s stomach did a little flip-flop. All this time he’d been put off by Swingr. All this time he’d been the one convinced that there was something creepy and illegal about it, what with money changing hands. What with this guy being a complete stranger who was definitely coming over expecting to have sex with one or both of them. 

But when the PayPal confirmation from one “Aiba Masaki” had come to their inbox earlier that evening, all of Jun’s fears had subsided. Money had arrived. Money that they needed…for the apartment and for the several thousand yen Jun had just spent at Hugo Boss.

Jun headed for the door, Nino standing up awkwardly to lean against the couch. He unlocked it, pushing it open to discover that LuvLotteMarines was just as attractive in person.

“KJAdachi83?” the guy asked, his voice a little scratchy. He’d arrived in a baseball cap, a green t-shirt, and some loose-fitting jeans, a cheap-looking pair of flip-flops on his feet. A backpack slung over one shoulder proved that he had every intention of staying overnight.

“Um, I’m the J. K is my roommate.”

“Cool.” The guy held out his hand. “Masaki.”

“Jun.”

“Cool, cool.” He smiled, big and bright. Perhaps he liked what he saw as much as Jun liked him.

“We’ve got some slippers for guests on the right there,” Jun said nervously, shutting and locking the door once LuvLotteMarines was inside. Jun followed him into the living room where Nino took a step forward.

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Masaki said, holding out a hand for Nino to shake. “What’s up?”

“The K is for Kazunari, but Nino is fine.”

Masaki seemed puzzled, but accepted it for now. Jun had simply given the guy their apartment number, so he wouldn’t have thought to check the mailbox and find the names “Matsumoto” and “Ninomiya” on them.

“Nino then. Cool.” 

“Is this your first time using Swingr?” Jun asked, hovering a little in the hall where it split between their kitchen and living room.

“No, no, I’ve used it a few other times. How about you guys?” Masaki’s smile got bigger. “Ah, I don’t know why I asked, you’re both jumpier than a pair of frogs. I’m the first one, huh?”

“Yeah,” he and Nino admitted.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Masaki assured them. “No pressure, alright? I’m not a weirdo. Although I guess that’s what a weirdo would say, huh?” He let out a strange, breathy laugh. “Just…it’ll be alright, guys.”

Jun led the way, showing their guest around. Masaki seemed to like the bedroom, sitting on the mattress and bouncing a few times, letting out a perverted little cackle that put Jun off a bit. But he was still so attractive that Jun kind of hoped the guy would pick him instead of Nino for the so-called extracurricular activities. He hadn’t said anything in their messages about being interested in a threesome.

Showing him the bathroom and the kitchen and their small balcony, they ended up back in the living room. It was almost midnight already, and Jun saw that Nino’s eyes were drooping. He got tired when he drank sometimes.

“You’ll have to forgive us, but um, what are your expectations?” Jun asked gently, watching as Masaki took off his baseball cap and tossed it on the table, running a hand through his dyed-brown hair.

“Oh! Oh right!” And then the guy turned on his heel and ran back to the bedroom, leaving Nino and Jun in the living room.

Nino simply shrugged when Jun looked over at him. There wasn’t much to go on yet, was there?

But then Masaki returned with a DVD case. Maybe he wanted to watch porn together? The hairs on the back of Jun’s neck rose in nervousness. What if they weren’t into the same kinds of things? Then again, he wanted to get laid so bad that he’d probably sit through tentacle porn if it meant he’d get to touch what was hidden under their new guest’s t-shirt.

“Have you guys seen Free Willy?”

Jun and Nino paused, squinting at the DVD case. It was a rental, bearing only the name of ‘Chiba City Video’ and offering no other clues.

“Um, is that the one where the woman has that fetish for peeing in the ocean?” Nino asked nervously. “Or the one where the guy’s in that merman outfit but he still has a huge dick?”

Masaki blinked. The apartment became as silent as a tomb before Masaki turned the case over in his hand, looking at the cover. Seemingly convinced of something, he held it out again.

“No, it’s about a killer whale. It’s a kids movie.”

“Oh,” Nino said.

“Oh,” Jun said.

Masaki opened the case. “You guys have microwave popcorn? I can pay if you don’t think my fee for the room would cover shared snacks.” He took the DVD out, heading to their TV area. “Do you have a regular DVD player or should I put this in the Playstation here?”

“Hold on,” Jun said, holding up a hand. “Just…um, Masaki-san?”

“Yes?”

He took a breath, seeing that Nino was desperately trying to maintain his composure a few feet away. “Masaki-san, Nino and I were under the impression that you wanted to come over for…um, for something else.”

“Oh!” Masaki replied, chuckling. “Well, right! But I thought we could watch the movie first.”

“The kids movie?” Jun asked.

“I haven’t seen it yet, so if you have, I hope you won’t spoil it,” Masaki said, and Jun was astonished by what seemed to be his complete and utter sincerity.

“You want us to watch a kids movie together, the three of us,” Nino said. “You paid money to stay here overnight so we could watch a children’s film and then we would…you know…”

Masaki was still standing in front of Nino’s Playstation expectantly. “Are you saying you don’t want to watch a movie? I mean, I thought it would be fun, you know. That we could chill a while first before there was any sex.”

“Ummmm….” Jun trailed off, severely regretting his decision to take this man’s money, simply because he was hot. He felt like he was living in a bizarro world. “That’s…that’s very nice of you, but…”

“You know what, let’s put the movie on. I’ll go make popcorn.” Nino took charge, handing Masaki the remote. “Go ahead and use the Playstation to play it. Jun-kun, come help me find the microwave.”

Nino’s small, cold fingers clamped down around Jun’s wrist and then he was being yanked forcibly into the kitchen. Nino was shorter than him, backing Jun up against the refrigerator until his angry brown eyes were looking up, staring daggers at him.

“Let me know if you need any help!” Masaki called from the living room. “My microwave at home has a popcorn button, but it’s always like, thirty seconds too long! I’m good at timing that stuff!”

Nino’s angry look grew all the more intense. “Send him home,” Nino hissed quietly.

Jun rolled his eyes, whispering. “So he’s a little strange.”

“He wants to watch a movie for children before he fucks me.”

Jun shoved Nino away from him. “Who said he’s fucking you and not me?”

Nino shoved back. “You got up my ass about the feet guy, and this is what you allow into our home! This is what you allow when normally you won’t fuck someone unless they provide a current CV and three references!”

“You know what’s really good sometimes? If you’ve got seasoning salt!” Masaki shouted over the sound of the TV. “If you’ve got it, it should be good on popcorn. Or butter. Butter’s always fine!”

Jun and Nino were locked in battle, staring each other down, daring the other to make another move.

“He’s hot,” Jun finally grumbled. 

“He is,” Nino admitted.

“If it’s a kids movie, it’s not that long. Because they have short attention spans and stuff. Scientific fact.”

“I get to choose the next guest,” Nino bargained. “And you are on recycling duty for the next week to make up for Free Willy. How the _fuck_ am I going to get hard watching Free Willy?”

“You’ve gotten hard watching infomercials,” Jun whispered.

“Sometimes it’s a really good deal!” Nino whispered back.

“Hey guys!”

They turned around, nearly jumping out of their skins. Masaki had the remote in his hand, waving to them. 

“If you don’t have any popcorn, it’s cool. I saw a Family Mart when I was walking from the train. I can go get something else?”

Nino moved first, opening one of the cabinets under the sink and knocking Jun in the leg with it. Hard. “Got a big bowl for the popcorn in here,” Nino said, Jun limping out of the way and ready to commit murder. Was there a word for it specifically? Murdering your roommate? Roommate-icide?

“Great!” Masaki said while Nino unearthed the bowl, opening another cabinet to find a box of popcorn.

“Let me get you a beer,” Jun said, trying to keep himself together.

He’d just have to sit through the movie. He’d just have to sit through the movie and then it could happen. He could get out of his funk. It wasn’t a drought, Jun knew. A drought implied that he didn’t have any offers at all. A funk, he thought, a funk just meant he hadn’t found the right offer. His funk would end. He would get laid. He just had to sit through Free Willy and he could get laid. 

He had Mr. Funk-Stopper right here with his pretty face and his goofy laugh and that kissable mouth of his.

He grabbed a glass, pouring beer into it for his strange guest. Maybe Swingr wasn’t that bad, really. 

Masaki leaned close, resting a warm hand at the base of Jun’s spine. “Tell me truthfully, Jun-san. I’m fairly certain they’re going to free him, based on the title, but sometimes you can’t trust Hollywood stuff. Do you think I’m getting my hopes up?”

Okay. Swingr was bad, Jun decided. Swingr was really bad.

—

Jun’s contacts were burning. Not only was it after 1:00 in the morning, but he had spent the last fifteen minutes trying not to cry. And failing.

His nose itched, his face hurt, and his lip trembled. God, human beings were trash, Jun thought, sipping his beer as the whaling ships approached. When the fuck was this whale going to be safe? He’d been on pins and needles for the whole movie, listening to poor Willy’s panicking noises. This shit was meant for children!? When would Willy be free for good?!

Beside him Masaki was openly crying, shoving his salt and butter-sticky hand back into the massive bowl of popcorn. Nino had made far too much. And where was Nino now?

On the floor at their feet, snoring.

He’d started strong out of the gate, Jun had thought. While Jun had sat beside Masaki on the sofa, thinking perhaps he could make a move around the forty-five minute mark, perhaps an arm around the back of the sofa or a hand brushing against his thigh, Nino had opted for the floor. He’d somehow maneuvered himself so his back was against the sofa, his shoulders between Masaki’s spread legs.

But Nino’s plan had backfired. Half an hour into the movie he moved onto his stomach and by an hour in, he’d been completely out. “He’s going to miss it,” Masaki pointed out a short time later, sniffling. “He’s going to miss it, should we wake him?”

Jun, knowing that he could occasionally be a huge asshole, shook his head. “No, let him sleep. If he’s tired, we shouldn’t bother him.”

“Okay,” Masaki agreed.

There. Now Nino wouldn’t interfere.

The minutes ticked on, and the little boy told Willy that he only had to jump now and he could be free. With the music soaring, Jun shook a little, hearing Masaki crying beside him. “Come on, Willy,” he mumbled. Once you jump, the movie can end. And once you jump, I can finally get out of this funk. “Come on, Willy.”

Masaki reasonably assumed that Jun’s mutterings were sincere and heartfelt, and Jun soon found Masaki’s gross, buttery hand clasping his, squeezing tight. “Go Willy, go!” Masaki cheered quietly. “Oh Jun, he’s gonna jump!”

Masaki’s little triumphant gasp as soon as Willy leapt from the water went straight to Jun’s groin. Oh god, he thought, how desperate was he for sex?

Once Willy was free and had found his family, Jun didn’t really care about how gross Masaki’s hand was or how gross his own face had to be, likely all contorted and red and tear-streaked from being emotionally manipulated by a children’s movie. As the credits rolled and Michael Jackson started singing, Jun let go of Masaki’s hand.

Masaki looked over, reddened eyes adorable as he set the bowl of popcorn on the empty sofa cushion beside him.

“He’s free, Jun.” Masaki’s smile was rather endearing. “He’s finally free.”

“Terrific,” Jun said. “Let’s go.”

Taking a brief moment to dump a blanket on top of Nino, he pulled Masaki to the bathroom, leaving the TV on. They shut the door and washed their hands. And before Masaki could reach for the door handle, Jun was reaching for him.

Kissing him was like kissing a cube of salt, but he didn’t care. Right now, salt tasted perfect. “Whoa. Haha, okay then,” Masaki chuckled softly before leaning in and kissing him just as deeply in return. 

Jun panicked a little when Masaki grew bolder, shoving his tongue into his mouth. God, did he have popcorn bits between his teeth? Everything about this was a little gross but…but well, he’d earned this, hadn’t he? 

“Are we really going to do this in here?” Masaki asked.

“Do you want to?”

Masaki slipped his arms around him, holding him around the middle. “I’m pretty sure my Swingr profile says I’m down for whatever. You’re the first-time host, so I’ll let you decide.”

“Well, you’re the guest so let me be hospitable.”

It wasn’t the sexiest sex act Jun had ever performed in his life, but he could be grossed out later. He had Masaki shuck off his jeans and hideous neon orange boxer briefs. Jun made him sit on the edge of the bathtub, and he knelt between his legs, leaning forward to do what he’d wanted to do since he’d seen LuvLotteMarines’ profile picture.

Masaki leaned back, holding his shirt up and moaning when Jun’s tongue slowly moved up his abdomen. He was better than advertised, solid and strong. He showered his guest’s stomach with kisses, with teasing little swipes of his tongue. As his ministrations continued, he could feel Masaki’s erection thumping against his throat, desperate for him to move his mouth lower.

Masaki reached out one hand to grab hold of the tub’s faucet, fisting the fingers of his other hand in Jun’s hair. “Oh, you have to suck me off. You have to, you have to.”

Jun obeyed, following the dark trail of hair down, hearing Masaki’s appreciative moan as soon as he pressed a long, slow kiss to the head of his cock. With Masaki’s hand in his hair, dictating the pace, Jun took his hard cock in his mouth, knowing his knees were going to be pissed off come morning from kneeling on the cold, unforgiving tile of the bathroom floor.

He tickled up and down Masaki’s hips, across his thighs as he took as much of him into his mouth as he could, drooling unattractively and trying to ignore the lingering taste of popcorn and beer in his own mouth along with the slightly sweaty tang of dick. It was worth it, it was worth it. He breathed hard, hearing Masaki moaning and priding himself on his skills. Even as his jaw started to ache a little, he refused to stop, sucking harder.

Jun was just grateful Masaki didn’t call him “Willy” when he came, merely gasping, his fingernails scraping across Jun’s scalp as he bucked his hips gently, riding it out. When Jun raised his head, he saw a satisfied smile on his guest’s face.

“I’m so glad I sent you a message, Jun,” he said, breathing heavily.

Jun wiped his lip with his thumb, grinning. He ignored all of the weird shit that had transpired up until now. “Your room or mine?”

“Mine,” Masaki decided, shakily getting to his feet. 

Jun’s knees cracked a little as he got up. Masaki didn’t bother to get dressed, picking up his jeans and boxers and leaving the bathroom. A quick peek revealed that Nino was still asleep, and Jun basked in his triumph, hiding a little fist pump as he followed Masaki into the third bedroom.

Masaki pushed his backpack onto the floor, digging around inside. “Hey, can I play with your ass while I blow you?”

Well, he was certainly straightforward, Jun thought. “Yeah, go for it.” 

Jun stripped, seeing Masaki grin as he pulled a condom and some lube out of his bag. “You’re really hot.”

He blushed, shrugging. “I’m okay…”

Masaki shook his head. “No, you’re really hot. Like…’how are you on Swingr?’ hot. Like you should have a queue of people lining up to suck your dick.”

Life didn’t always work that way, Jun knew.

“I’m going to warn you. It’s been a while, so I’m not going to last long. I hope that isn’t reflected when you review us after your stay.”

“Sex drought, huh?” Masaki asked, and Jun narrowed his eyes.

“It’s not a drought.”

Masaki simply nodded. “Alrighty.”

Soon Masaki had him on his back, kissing him and making him forget the word ‘drought’ fairly quickly. Eventually Jun couldn’t take it anymore. “Whenever you wanna…you know…”

With a condom slipped around his fingers and his full lips sealed perfectly around Jun’s cock, the funk became nothing more than a memory. He gasped, hugging a small guest pillow as he reveled in the dual stimulation, Masaki’s hot mouth and tongue, the slow but firm press of his fingers inside him, stroking and stroking and stroking until Jun had no choice but to give in.

Seeing stars, Jun stared up at the ceiling, giddy and fulfilled. Finally. Finally! 

Masaki curled up beside him, pressing a kiss to his neck, sucking a little at Jun’s skin. “Mmm, you have to let me come over again sometime. You guys are cool.”

“Sure,” he muttered. He felt so good, he’d probably agree to anything. 

Was LuvLotteMarines paying to be where he was right now? Yeah. Did that still make Jun uncomfortable? Maybe it would tomorrow. But was he getting 40% off all of his new Hugo Boss merchandise? Fuck yes he was.

“This is your room for the night,” he mumbled. “I can go.”

“Nah,” Masaki said, pulling up the blanket and curling up behind him. “Let me get my money’s worth. I’m Big Spoon.”

“I’m always Big Spoon,” Jun protested.

But he was still feeling boneless, satisfied, allowing Masaki’s lean body to press up comfortably against him anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

**User** : LuvLotteMarines  
 **Location** : Hanamigawa, Chiba, JAPAN

**Swing Pad Visited** : KJAdachi83  
 **Location** : Adachi, Tokyo, JAPAN

**Rating** : FIVE out of FIVE

i could not believe i was the first visitor to this swing pad!!!! roommates k and j were both extremely welcoming and naturally we had a lot of fun together. movies talking getting to know each other and other activities (lol). they are the kind of guys you could hang out with outside of swingr too i think. as for the apartment it was very clean bedroom was good mattress great and sturdy (lol). safe quiet neighborhood all directions given were very clear. would stay here again anytime!!!!!! thanks k and j.

—

LuvLotteMarines became a weekly visitor. He was a chef, and he and his brother worked together at the restaurant their parents had opened when they were kids. Swingr was something Aiba Masaki turned to for fun on his nights off, but he became a familiar enough face around the apartment soon enough, leaving five star reviews after each visit.

Though he’d been just “Masaki” on that first horrible night, it somehow became more natural for him to be treated more respectfully. Aiba-san for the first few visits, Aiba-kun thereafter. “Masaki” was saved for the bedroom.

Nino wasn’t the sort to forgive and forget. When he’d woken up on the floor that night, his joints aching, it had been because Jun had been so damn loud. Nino, bleary-eyed and with dry mouth from the salty popcorn, had been forced to lie there, the twenty-second music loop from the Free Willy DVD menu playing over and over and over and over and over while he listened to Aiba fuck Jun or whatever they were up to in the third bedroom. “Oh!” Jun had been crying out. “Oh yeah!” Ugh, Jun was so overdramatic.

Nino had eventually retreated to his own room, unable to even masturbate because he kept thinking about the shitty kids who’d been teasing Willy in the movie, at least in the bits he’d seen before he’d fallen asleep. He woke thoroughly unsatisfied, finding that Jun had cooked breakfast for himself and Aiba and none for him.

“You usually don’t eat breakfast,” Jun had offered as a pathetic explanation, him and Aiba making googly eyes at each other as they obviously played footsie under the table. Nino vowed then and there that he deserved a go at LuvLotteMarines himself. At first he’d been unsuccessful.

Aiba kept coming back, always conducting the transaction through Swingr. He explained that he was a little commitment-phobic, so continuing to pay for visits kept everyone on the same page. But since Aiba was free in the evenings, Nino’s chances to hook up with him were more limited since he worked nights.

When Jun worked a wedding at the banquet hall on one of Nino’s nights off, the chance had arrived. Aiba came by after Nino sent him a message on Swingr saying the room was available. Of course the room was available, everyone else who messaged them was even weirder than Aiba. But Aiba didn’t need to know that.

He came by with Chinese food from his restaurant, stir-fry and egg drop soup. After another bizarre movie choice, some Korean zombie movie that Nino had mostly watched with a pillow in front of his face, they’d had a rather quick but enjoyable fuck in the shower. Roommate K had finally scored as well.

Back on even footing and with five-star reviews making them a little uppity, he and Jun decided it was time to seek out a new revenue stream. Aiba’s visits were great, but they weren’t paying the rent. They needed something more. A long-term stay.

Though they hadn’t found anyone worth inviting to their “Swing Pad” besides Aiba so far, they’d outright rejected most requests for long-term visitors since registering with Swingr. One woman had asked to use the room for a month, offering to fuck them both with a strap-on in exchange any time they were in the mood. A tempting offer, but they’d both agreed that a month was too long a commitment since they were just get started.

It would have been a month free of Aiba and his bizarre pre-sex movie choices. But it would also have been a month free of Aiba’s really incredible dick.

Nino came home one morning to find Jun having his usual gallon of coffee, sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. A bit wired from the coffee he’d already drunk, he was looking a little too excited. Nino slunk up behind him, lazily wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders.

“Are you ordering more shit you don’t need?”

“No,” Jun protested, though Nino had seen all those Amazon boxes broken down by the apartment complex’s recycling area and had a feeling that most of them were his roommate’s. “No, I’ve found someone.”

Nino leaned forward, seeing that they had a message from a user named ‘keio_unicorns_8’. 

“Are there really 7 other people with Keio Unicorns in their screen name?” Nino asked aloud.

“He says he’s looking for a week-long stay. Apparently he’s based in Nagoya for work, but comes to Tokyo one to two weeks every month.”

Nino scanned the rather lengthy, formal, and quite frankly unnecessary message from this guy. “Hi, don’t want to bother you…” Nino mumbled, reading out loud, “…sick of business hotels…looking for a week-long trial with potential for…blahhh just get to the point already, Unicorn-san!”

Jun clicked away from the message anyhow, moving instead to the guy’s profile on the Swingr website. They both stopped talking for a moment. He wasn’t quite chiseled in the way LuvLotteMarines was, but keio_unicorns_8 wasn’t bad. Nice smile, nice muscles. Sho, age 34. Interested in Men. Occupation Business. He had more pictures than Aiba’s profile did, and the ones he had were…different to say the least.

A picture on some cruise ship, his upper body encased perfectly in a tight white t-shirt, but his face looked awful, his cheeks intentionally puffed out and a huge camera hanging around his neck. Another photo of a bowl of ramen, his slightly chubby face and eyebags dominating the upper half of the photo. Despite several unflattering pictures, it was obvious that he was a good-looking guy who simply didn’t photograph well. 

“Do you think a week is too long? In his essay he said that he’s wanting to see if we’re a good match for what he’s looking for.”

“Sexually?” Nino asked.

Jun clicked back to the long-ass message, eyes scanning quickly. “He says ‘happy to pay for the room at your offered rate, willing to pay extra for meals if available, blah blah blah.’ Oh, here. Here it is. ‘Since the purpose of this week-long trial is to determine if your extra room would be suitable for my future work trips to Tokyo, I do not want you to feel pressured into sexual activity for the duration of this stay.’”

“Wow, he sounds real sexy. Yeah baby, tell us more about how suitable we are for your future work trip,” Nino chuckled. He sounded uptight. No wonder Jun was interested.

Jun clicked on another picture. This time keio_unicorns_8 was smiling in a plaid button-down and khakis, gesturing to a sign in what Nino thought might be Russian.

“He likes to travel?” Nino asked.

Jun’s finger tapped on the guy’s wrist in the photograph. “That’s a Patek Philippe.”

“You can read the sign?”

“No, dumbass, his watch. His watch is a Patek Philippe. They’re expensive.”

Now Nino was listening. “Check the other pictures.”

Jun kept clicking through them. Instead of looking at the guy’s goofy faces, they were eyeballing his wrist. “Can’t tell, but I think that’s TAG Heuer. Same TAG Heuer. Same TAG Heuer. The Patek Philippe again. Rolex…”

“See, now I’ve heard of that one!”

“Congratulations, you want a prize?” Jun said in a snotty voice. Jun clicked through the same batch of pictures again, obsessed with what he was seeing. “Holy shit, Nino, this guy has money. Why the hell would he stay with us when he can probably stay at the Four Seasons?”

“Tell him if he wants to stay for a week and if he wants food that the rate’s doubled.”

Jun leaned back in his seat, staring up into Nino’s face. “That’s horrible.”

“I know. But he wants us to feed him, the poor baby.” Nino grinned. “Double it.”

“Hmm, well, if he’s in business, I’m sure he understands how the free market works,” Jun decided, offering Nino a sly wink. “Let’s see if he bites.”

Before Jun could click reply, Nino reached out, covering Jun’s hand with his own. “Why don’t we make this interesting?”

Jun nodded. “Okay, try me.”

“The normal rate, that money goes toward rent. But the extra money goes to the first person who fucks him.”

Jun’s coffee-wired body was almost vibrating. “Define ‘fucks him.’”

“It’s a lot of money, Jun-kun,” Nino said, already getting a little hard at the thought of the extra unexpected windfall. How many power-ups could he buy? “It’s a lot of money, and a handjob’s not good enough to feel like a real victory. I’m gonna say anal. Doesn’t matter who fucks who, but it’s gotta be the big prize.”

Jun sat back, considering it. “So what you’re saying is that this guy, this Patek Philippe-owning rich guy…”

“You can just say rich guy, none of that other shit means anything to me.”

“This rich guy,” Jun repeated, “who would be staying here for an entire week at double our advertised rate, who would be eating whatever we can scramble together to feed him, this rich guy who states upfront that he isn’t actually looking for sex because he’s just trying our place out…you’re saying you could talk him into anal before the week is up?”

“I’m saying that, yes,” Nino said.

Jun held up a hand. “Question.”

“Go ahead, sir.”

“We work opposite schedules. If I come home and find keio_unicorns_8 has already left, but you tell me that you two had sex, how can I trust you? Would I be able to message him to confirm? Like ‘Excuse me, keio_unicorns_8, did you fuck my roommate in the ass?’”

Nino smiled. Leave it to Jun to require proof. Then he had it. He knew he had it. Knocking Jun’s hand away from the trackpad, he clicked back to keio_unicorns_8’s profile. All those weirdly shot selfies.

“Look at this guy. Look at this guy, look at these selfies. He’s not shy,” Nino said. “Make it a sex tape. Anal on camera. There’s your proof.”

Jun’s jaw dropped, completely astounded. “To recap…just to recap. Rich guy. One week. Not looking for sex. Complete stranger. And in that one week, we not only have sex with him, but when we do, we talk him into being cool about filming it. Do you hear yourself?”

Nino squeezed Jun’s shoulders, completely enamored with his plan. He was going to win. “Oh, I hear myself, Jun-kun. And I’m up to the challenge. Are you saying you’re not?”

Appealing to Jun’s competitive spirit was always the way to go. Always. 

Nino could see Jun’s wicked smile reflected in the laptop screen.

“You’re on.”

—

“How’s that? You like that?”

“Mmm, very good.”

“You really like it, huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

Nino sat there, a fake smile plastered on his face, watching Sakurai Sho eat the dinner he had prepared. Sakurai Sho, also known as keio_unicorns_8 on Swingr, was eating the fried rice Nino had made like it was the best thing he’d ever had. 

Not to say Nino was a bad cook. He wasn’t. His parents were both chefs, and a little of that skill had rubbed off on him. But it’s not like the meal he had just presented their week-long houseguest was gourmet. It was fried rice with bits of scrambled egg and an all too generous splash of soy sauce. There wasn’t even meat in it since all they had in the house right then was some ground turkey Jun had ambitions of turning into some “healthy” burger. Sakurai gobbled it up all the same. For a rich guy, he sure had simple tastes.

It was day two, and the game was still on.

Sakurai Sho had arrived promptly with a rolling suitcase, a bulging laptop bag, and uiro-mochi as a gift from Nagoya. He’d arrived in a short-sleeved white dress shirt and gray slacks, a jacket balanced on his arm. He was definitely better-looking in person. He had a big toothy smile with endearingly crooked bottom teeth, slightly tousled dark hair with fringe across his broad forehead, and an ass that would have Jun and Nino both jacking off daily until they got to see it outside of his perfectly tailored slacks. 

As roommates, he and Jun had long ago bonded over their mutual appreciation of bottoms. Lady bottoms, guy bottoms. Didn’t matter, so long as they were pert and plump. Sakurai Sho had an ass on him that was going to look amazing on video. Nino’s video. Nino’s video of them fucking.

A video that after two days still did not exist.

It wasn’t that he didn’t try. Nino ate most of his meals with the help of a microwave or their toaster oven. But he used the stove to make stuff for Sakurai-san. He’d made fried rice and pasta and even a panini after stealing a look inside one of Jun’s pretentious cookbooks. Carbohydrate bombs, one after another, that had Sakurai gushing and complimenting like he was dining at a place with a Michelin star or two, not the apartment of two overworked, underpaid members of an online sex-and-room-sharing scheme.

Despite the compliments, their relationship so far remained platonic.

Sakurai had taken to their apartment quite easily. He was charmed with the third bedroom, liked the location. His company’s Tokyo headquarters was in Ikebukuro, so it wasn’t exactly next door. But even with the doubled rate on the room (that he’d accepted without complaint) and the hour-ish commute each way, he liked the quiet neighborhood. Apparently he had a small condo in some huge tower in the middle of Nagoya. And he was only there half the month, maybe a little more.

The rest of the time his job had him working in the Tokyo office. He seemed to be high up in the company, though not so high up that he was allowed to sit still. As far as Nino had understood from the long rambling explanation Sakurai had provided the first night, he was involved in the training of executives, worked for some consulting firm or another. It sounded supremely boring, but of course it paid far better than the Night Manager position at the 24/7 Super Store It where Nino worked.

Sakurai was a likeable enough person, Nino thought. At first Nino thought the guy’s laugh had been condescending. He was the type of guy inclined to a loud guffaw, the kind you might hear on a TV variety program. Scripted and exaggerated. But after two days, Nino knew it was legitimate, and Sakurai really was that cheerful despite his obvious workaholic personality.

When he wasn’t at the office, he was in the apartment being fed with whatever they had in the fridge, although Nino wasn’t an idiot, noticing when Jun came home with a few leftover slices of cake from one of the retirement parties he’d organized at the banquet hall. Sakurai had looked halfway to orgasm taking a bite of cake, and Jun had looked at Nino like victory was just in his grasp.

But Sakurai wasn’t taking the bait. 

Nino wasn’t a pervert. It wasn’t like he was opening Sakurai’s door and sneaking into bed with him, claiming he was “sleepwalking.” He planned to win fairly…or at least he wouldn’t intentionally cheat. Every time Nino tried to engage Sakurai in discussion about Swingr - why he joined, how many times he’d used the service - the conversation switched back to Sakurai’s job and how he simply “had no time” for a serious relationship, the end.

But casual sex wasn’t a relationship, and Nino was determined to win him over, even if it meant making paninis and hearing about Sakurai’s other life passion: photography. Jun had suffered through it the first night, listening diligently as Sakurai showed him a reel of about 500 vacation photos from a recent trip to Vietnam. And then at the conclusion, after listening all that time, Jun had apparently tried to lean in. Sakurai had simply gotten to his feet, telling Jun he was going for a jog. 

Nino had already been subjected to a photo album or twenty on Sakurai’s phone during meals. A college buddy and his wife were the parents of a three year old, and from the sounds of it, Sakurai had an odd third-wheel kind of relationship with them. Nino smiled politely as Sakurai talked about the toddler with a fond, gentle voice. Her accomplishments, her struggles. Pondering what gift he ought to buy for her fourth birthday next month. When Nino had leaned forward, patting Sho on his shoulder and about to ask if he wanted to try out the video setting on his phone together, the guy had gotten to his feet yet again, telling Nino he had some work to catch up on.

He had to get more aggressive, which was always kind of a struggle for Nino. He liked sex and all the assorted activities that might lead up to sex, but the concept of actual seduction was mostly lost on him. While Sakurai gobbled up the fried rice, Nino wondered what he could do, especially since his work schedule had him at such a disadvantage. He decided that since Jun had more time to play the long game with Sakurai, Nino had to get in quick and win him over first.

“I’m going to hit the shower before I head out,” Nino said, getting to his feet. “If you want more, it’s on the stove.”

“Thanks very much,” Sakurai said, mouth so full he looked like a hamster’s long-lost cousin.

He showered quickly, sighing at what he’d decided to do. It was really sad that it had come to this. Toweling off but neglecting to wrap it around himself or to put on any other clothes for that matter, Nino took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. As expected, Sakurai was on his laptop in the living room, working.

Nino made a big show of walking out, completely naked. When Sakurai turned around at the sound of Nino’s approach, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He turned bright red, looking away. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

Nino entered the living room, standing with his hands on his hips as though he didn’t have a care in the world. “You’re not having any trouble with the Wi-fi are you?”

“Um, Ninomiya-san…”

“Jun-kun will be back sometime after 9:00. But if you need anything, you’ve got my cell number and my work number is on the refrigerator. It’s the piece of paper with the Mario magnet.”

“Ninomiya-san…”

He stretched a bit, raising his arms over his head, twisting a little and letting his dick sway a bit. “I haven’t asked you. Is the water pressure okay? In the shower I mean?”

This time when Sakurai turned around, he knew what he was going to see. He looked up, smirking. “The water pressure’s just fine.”

“Glad to hear it.” He was on the verge of another stretch, perhaps a complete bend over, when Sakurai slowly got to his feet.

“You’re going to be late for work, aren’t you? Shouldn’t you go get dressed?”

Nino shrugged, his nipples hardening a little when the cool air from the living room fan hit him just right. “I just…you know, Jun-kun and I are very devoted to making sure our guests are comfortable here. If there’s anything we can do…specifically, if there’s anything _I_ can do to make you feel more welcome here, you just have to say the word.”

“I see.”

Nino’s smile was becoming increasingly forced. By now most people would have done something. By now, someone like Aiba would already have his hand wrapped around Nino’s cock.

Instead, when Sakurai approached, an unreadable expression on his face, Nino’s breath caught and he ran out of things to say. He didn’t expect Sakurai to merely rest his hands on his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

“I feel very comfortable here, Ninomiya-san. Thank you very much for being so concerned.” Sakurai was stronger than he looked, turning Nino around and giving him a little push. “Please work hard today.”

Nino dressed in irritation. Not even the full-body surprise had worked! He grabbed his work keys and his security badge in a huff, coming out of his bedroom. He was halfway out the door when he heard Sakurai call his name. He stayed in the genkan, door in his hand. “Yeah?”

“Nice dick!” came Sakurai’s call from the living room. “See you later!”

Nino slammed the door behind him.

—

**Private Chat with LuvLotteMarines**

**LuvLotteMarines** : does nino know u are message me  
 **KJAdachi83** : I erase them when I’m done.  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : !!! sounds very secret !!!   
**KJAdachi83** : As I said, we’re in competition right now. Our guest is proving to be a tough nut to crack.  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : competition for the hot guy yeah!!!! i checked his profile wow nice  
 **KJAdachi83** : Any ideas?   
**KJAdachi83** : About how to win the contest  
 **KJAdachi83** : I can’t let Nino win  
 **KJAdachi83** : Ideas within reason of course  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : maybe when he comes home you on couch jacking off already   
**LuvLotteMarines** : then show him your dick say “like what you see???”   
**KJAdachi83** : That’s sexual harassment! He’s my guest!  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : would work on me just saying  
 **KJAdachi83** : Why am I not surprised?  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : tell him u are dying   
**LuvLotteMarines** : you have super rare disease and end is close so you want to have sex 1 more time before you croak!!  
 **KJAdachi83** : Forget I asked.  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : that would also work on me  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : the dying thing  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : wouldnt even have to dying, maybe just weird disease only my dick can cure you know???  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : lol  
 **KJAdachi83** : Fuck. Off.

—

The trial period was almost over, and Jun was about to lose his mind.

The next morning, Sakurai Sho would make his way back to Tokyo Station, where he’d board the shinkansen and head home to Nagoya. When Jun returned home from work, the third bedroom door was wide open, and he could see Sakurai packing his suitcase as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

As though he had no idea that his two hosts had spent the better part of the last week trying to get into his pants.

Jun, of course, knew that wasn’t true. Sakurai knew what they were doing. Sakurai had probably been onto them from the start. And if not from the start, then at least from the moment Nino had apparently thought it was a good idea to walk around naked. Things had escalated from there, and still neither of them had fucked him.

After Nino’s bit of living room exhibitionism, he’d confessed his failure to Jun. Knowing that Nino had gone so far as to wiggle his dick in Sakurai’s face by day 2, Jun had to go on the offensive. His initial plan had been less crude. He thought he had the benefit of time. With Nino off at work from about 9:00 PM onward during the week, Jun had done his best to chat up their guest, show an interest in his hobbies and his work. To earn the sex through honesty and effort rather than just trying to catch Sakurai in a moment of weakness.

They’d shared beers together on the balcony, they’d split a bottle of wine with dinner. Jun had even taken him down the street for frozen yogurt one night. Sakurai was utterly grateful for the special treatment, thanking him profusely, offering smiles that left Jun weak in the knees. And then he shut Jun out completely by saying he had work in the morning and it was best he went to bed or going out for a run, declining Jun’s offer to join him by saying he preferred to listen to music while he was jogging.

Nino had finally managed to crack him the day before, but not enough to win the bet. At work Jun’s phone blew up with LINE messages from Nino, complaining about his spectacular near-miss. Nino had gotten his ancient Famicom hooked up for a one-on-one match of Dr. Mario. After Nino repeatedly annihilated him, Sakurai had applauded him for his skills with the controller. Nino had accepted the compliment by leaning over and kissing their guest. Sakurai had even allowed it, and they’d apparently made out for a good long time. 

The mystical Keio Unicorn had finally been snared.

But Nino’s mistake came when he’d jumped the gun and tried to sneak his hand into Sakurai’s pajama pants. Nino had reproduced Sakurai’s response verbatim in the furious message he’d sent to Jun:

_I’ve got a big presentation at work tomorrow, so let’s just jerk off together._

Nino, of course, hadn’t turned him down, and they’d proceeded to do just that in the bathroom, jacking off into the bathtub and washing it down the drain to avoid dirtying their clothes or any bedsheets. In Nino’s words, it had been the most disappointing masturbatory episode in his entire life.

It was now the last night. The last chance. And Jun was not going to let Nino win. The terms they’d set out in their bet had been fairly straightforward, but if Sakurai went home and neither of them had managed to fuck him, Jun knew that Nino’s crafty, rule-bending ass would try to claim the extra money on a technicality. Jun knew that Nino would use the bathroom jerk off session against him, that Nino would say he’d gotten further with their guest than Jun had. 

Jun would not lose money to something that underhanded and pathetic. Jun had spent the whole week trying to woo Sakurai Sho properly. He’d sat through the man’s last ten vacations’ worth of pictures, had been forced to sit there watching the guy lick the frozen yogurt off his spoon with a blissful expression. Sakurai had to know he was being played, and Jun decided that perhaps victory would only come if he admitted it upfront. 

He changed out of his work clothes and into something that rarely failed him — a gray v-neck tee that hugged his broad shoulders and chest, a loose-fitting pair of lounge pants that offered easy access to curious hands. Unlike Nino, he wasn’t going to give it all away for free from the start. He wasn’t so coarse and unrefined to just strut around naked. After a quick glance in the mirror and a hand through his hair to make it look a little wild, a little rough and tumble, he opened his bedroom door.

He made his way to the third bedroom where Sakurai, in a well-worn Real Madrid shirt and black mesh shorts that perfectly hugged his butt, was just balling up a pair of socks. Jun leaned against the doorframe. “Sakurai-san.”

Sakurai didn’t look up, shoving the socks into his bag. “Welcome home, Matsumoto-san.”

“Nino and I have a wager going.”

“Is that so?” Sakurai’s fingers deftly balled up another pair of business socks.

“It concerns you.”

Sakurai looked up, and Jun could see in the guy’s eyes that he was well aware of it. He said nothing, allowing Jun to go ahead and confess. But Jun knew that Sakurai probably couldn’t have guessed the specifics. Nobody in their right mind could have guessed at their insane plan.

“Nino and I have been trying to hook up with you this week.”

“I know, and that’s…”

“A winner is declared only when one of us fucks you and fucks you on camera. A sex tape kind of thing. As proof to the other person that we did it.”

Sakurai’s hand tightened around the sock in his hand, but where Jun expected him to be disgusted, to shout and holler and tell Jun that he would be leaving them zero stars on Swingr for treating him like a piece of meat, he just stared at him for a moment.

“That is incredibly specific,” Sakurai acknowledged when he could find words again.

“It is,” Jun admitted.

“Are you aware that Nino and I have already…”

“Yes.”

Sakurai nodded, not seeming all that embarrassed. Or surprised that Nino and Jun talked about such things together. “Well.”

Jun cocked his head a little, knowing that Sakurai’s next response would determine if he was going to lose all that extra money to Nino. After a week of observation, of being around Sakurai Sho and that egghead salaryman brain of his, Jun wanted to believe he’d chosen the right tactic. But it didn’t make him any less nervous.

Sakurai rolled up his last pair of socks and shoved it in the bag. He said nothing, letting Jun stew there in the doorway while he packed up the rest of his clothes. A few minutes later he zipped up his suitcase and settled it on the floor. With each second that slipped away, Jun could hear Nino’s voice in his head growing louder. A cheerleader-like chant of “the money is mine! The money is mine! The money is mine!”

When Sakurai finally looked up again, meeting Jun’s eyes, Jun held in a breath.

“Matsumoto-san, I very much appreciate your honesty. I had my suspicions about what you two were up to, and I’d like you to know that it’s very flattering.”

Jun’s eye twitched, his stomach dropping. Rejection. Sakurai was going to reject him. He’d have to cancel his upcoming road trip to the outlet mall with Toma from work. He’d probably have to unsubscribe from the Thom Browne email list, if only because he knew their semi-annual shoe sale was swiftly approaching and he’d never be able to resist the temptation. He could already see a victorious Nino buying a dump truck full of instant ramen cups, polluting their apartment with ten lifetimes’ worth of sodium. No. No, Nino would buy five dump trucks full of instant ramen. Ten. Twenty! The asshole would gleefully spend the rest of his days slurping noodles out of a cup, his only vegetable consumption coming via the pathetic little packet of dried up nothing that came inside the cup. Nino would die from a sodium-induced heart attack at 43, and the doctors would open him up, find that his bloodstream was saltier than the Dead Sea, and the doctors would say something like “Matsumoto-san, how could you have let this happen?” He could see Nino turning into a ramen cup himself, his stupid face and cute puppy dog nose sticking out of the white cup, his little scrawny stick legs dancing a jig as he laughed in Jun’s face over and over and over again. “I won!” Ramen Cup Nino would cheer. “I won and I didn’t even touch his dick. I won! I won!”

“Matsumoto-san?”

Jun blinked. “Sorry?”

“Matsumoto-san,” Sakurai asked with a rather carefree look on his face. “I asked you where you’d like to put the camera.”

—

While Sakurai showered, Jun resisted the temptation to gloat to Nino via LINE. Who knew what the guy was capable of? He only worked a few blocks away, and Jun didn’t trust him not to come home and somehow intervene. Instead Jun worked to find the best angle, resting Sakurai’s fancy video camera on the dresser in the third bedroom, as it allowed the shot to include the entire bed.

“As long as I get to keep a copy for myself, I’m fine with it,” had been Sakurai’s only real request. Being honest with him, completely brutally honest, had been the trick from the start. No amount of frozen yogurt could really compare with just asking. 

Once Sakurai emerged, a towel around his waist and his hair damp, Jun knew it came down to trust now. He got into the shower himself, knowing that Sakurai could probably just pack up and leave. But once he came out, he found Sakurai had stripped the blankets off the bed and was in the process of opening a box of condoms that Jun and Nino had left in the nightstand.

“Do you just need the actual intercourse bit recorded or the whole thing start to finish?” Sakurai asked in the same tone of voice you’d use to make a doctor’s appointment.

“I’ll leave that up to you, Sakurai-san. Since it’s going to be your tape as much as mine.”

Sakurai slipped a condom out of the box, putting the rest back in the drawer. “I suppose if I’m going to fuck you, it’s okay if you call me Sho.”

Jun grinned. “I wish the camera was rolling for that.”

Sho smiled in reply. “You’ve been very kind to me this week…Jun.”

Jun nodded, acknowledging the casual address. “I’m sorry if it comes across as insincere now.”

“Make it up to me when I pay you guys another visit.”

Jun couldn’t help feeling giddy. Another repeat customer! He let his towel drop to the floor, winking as he moved over and pressed the record button on Sho’s camera. It was tempting to turn and face the camera, to tell Nino to fuck off, but he supposed that would be unsportsmanlike.

Instead he offered the camera a wave. “This is Matsumoto Jun.”

“This is Sakurai Sho.”

“And welcome to our sex tape.”

Sho laughed. “Amazing,” he said between chuckles. “All of this is amazing.”

Jun turned, slamming the bedroom door shut and crossing the room in only a few swift strides. Sho’s skin was hot to the touch, his lips soft and yielding. Since Jun knew that Nino had been just as obsessed with Sho’s ass all week as Jun had been, he turned them so Sho had his back (and butt) to the camera. Sho’s hands cupped his face as they kissed, Jun letting Sho’s tongue explore while he slowly traced his fingers down Sho’s back, lingering where his towel was still loosely tied at his waist.

He smiled into Sho’s kiss, meeting no resistance when he gave the towel a yank and let it fall to the floor. Sakurai Sho’s bare ass, captured for Jun’s continued viewing pleasure long after his visit. Despite his coy behavior thus far, he found that Sho was hard and wanting already, Jun having to swallow a moan when his erection brushed against Sho’s. 

He squeezed Sho’s ass, finding it just as perfect as he’d anticipated, pulling him closer and earning a soft murmur of pleasure. They stood like that for so long, kissing and exploring, that he wondered how long the video setting actually ran. Heaven forbid the thing run out of memory or shut off before it captured the main event.

Since honesty had worked thus far, he had no qualms about breaking their kiss, staring at the camera as he whispered in Sho’s ear. “How long can it record for?”

“Well,” Sho mumbled in reply, slipping a firm hand between their bodies to dance his fingers over Jun’s erection, moving lower to gently squeeze and massage his balls. “I did put it on the highest video setting. Ultra HD something or other.”

Jun shut his eyes, nibbling at Sho’s earlobe to keep from crying out at the careful attention Sho was giving him. When he could whisper again, he was trying very hard not to thrust himself against Sho’s hand.

“So how long is that?”

“Mmm,” Sho murmured happily as Jun licked along his ear, then below it, dragging his tongue down the side of his neck. “Maybe…thirty minutes until the memory card’s full. Why? Should I change it?”

“No, no, leave it on the high setting. It’ll make Nino really angry.”

Sho chuckled, a rumbling sound from deep in his chest. It drove Jun wild. “You guys are so weird.”

But Sho’s laughter was cut short when Jun bit down on his shoulder, enough to make Sho gasp, his hand squeezing Jun’s cock enough to make him start rutting against him. “Come on. Let’s do this,” Jun demanded.

He let Sho push him down on the bed, his skillful tongue trailing down Jun’s body, tickling at his nipples, at his navel. Soon enough Sho had lube from the nightstand, was making a big show of it for the camera as he squeezed it out, coating his fingers as Jun spread his legs wide, earning an impressed raise of Sho’s eyebrows at his flexibility.

He panted and moaned as Sho touched him, leaning back once in a while to make sure that a knee or a foot wasn’t blocking the camera’s view. Despite being a workaholic nerd in almost every sense, Sho was not much of a nerd in the bedroom. As he stroked inside Jun with finesse, stretching him, his lips were everywhere, along Jun’s thighs and abdomen, his dark hair tickling against his skin.

“You guys love my butt, right?” Sho asked, loud enough that the camera would pick it up. By then he had three fingers in Jun’s ass, and Jun’s leg balanced against his shoulder. “You love it?”

“You have…” Jun gasped out, “…have no idea…”

“Then turn over, Jun.”

Hearing his name, hearing Sho’s demand, he nodded his approval. Sho withdrew his fingers, wiping them on a hand towel before reaching over for the condom. Jun turned over, limbs shaking after how well Sho had touched him. Once he was on his knees, leaning forward on his elbows with his ass in the air, he could feel Sho behind him, tickling his fingers down his back.

With a few adjustments, Jun moving according to Sho’s gentle pushes and touches, he knew that the camera was going to get a perfect view of Sho’s ass as he rocked against him. The thought of it was almost enough to make him come without being touched. He felt the head of Sho’s cock prodding against him, and Jun knew the money was all his.

He cried out in both pleasure and victory when he felt Sho push inside, inch by solid inch. Well, his face was not going to appear much moving forward on their special video, so he didn’t have to worry about looking ugly, about making weird faces. Instead he was able to enjoy the feeling of Sho’s cock filling him again and again, slow and steady. He was awfully generous, probably making sure the camera was able to watch his dick moving in and out, not missing one second of it.

Jun dug his fingers into the sheets, hearing Sho’s quiet grunts of satisfaction. “You feel so good,” Sho whispered genuinely, only for Jun and not the camera. “My god, you feel so fucking good.”

Once he’d adjusted to the repeated motion, to the way Sho’s cock stretched him so perfectly, he started to move with him, thrusting back to meet Sho’s forward strokes. They didn’t get the timing quite right because it seemed like Sho mostly just wanted to show off for the camera. He held onto Jun’s hip, but only on the side that wasn’t facing the camera, offering an unobstructed view. What a showman, Jun thought, utterly impressed.

He shut his eyes, imagining how good Sho’s ass probably looked as they fucked. Round and plump, muscles working as he pushed into Jun again and again. Sho eventually started to move a little faster, the room filled with the sounds of their gasps and groans, with the sound of their bodies colliding. Jun balanced his weight as best he could with one arm, slipping his free hand down to his cock. Sho was moving against him at a perfect rhythm now, and all he had to do was hold onto his erection, letting Sho’s momentum do most of the work. 

“Fuck,” Jun sighed in contentment, humming happily when he came into his hand, not even upset about the mess.

“You know,” Sho said in between a few gasping breaths, “if I…if I…if I come now, we might have enough memory left on the card to…to go again later.”

Jun laughed gently, skin flushed and heart fluttering as he let himself stay lost in his orgasm. “Whatever…it’s good…allllll good.”

Jun’s win was confirmed when he felt Sho grab hold of him with both hands, fucking him so hard he couldn’t stop laughing. Even Cinematographer Sakurai couldn’t help himself in the end, coming with a long drawn-out moan that was going to make this video repeat viewing for sure.

“Oh god,” Sho mumbled, collapsing against him. “I definitely have to stay here again.”

“Please do, you’re very very…” As Sho gently eased his cock out of him, Jun groaned. “…verrrrry welcome here any time.”

Jun was left alone in the bed as Sho moved across the floor with dazed, heavy steps. 

“Damn.”

Jun perked up a little, tilting his head and being rewarded with the sight of Sho’s bare ass while he poked around with the camera. “What?”

The afterglow of a really good fuck started to fade as fear took over. It had been working. He could have sworn it was recording properly. He’d even looked over once or twice and seen the little red light. Oh god, if it hadn’t actually recorded…

But then Sho turned around with a lazy smirk, setting the camera back on the dresser and slipping off his condom.

“If there’s going to be a round two, that camera’s only going to record it for one minute and thirty-four seconds.”

Jun smiled in relief, impressed with how much time they’d actually spent recording their special video. “Then maybe we’ll just go without it next time.”

Sho smiled too. “Maybe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**User** : keio_unicorns_8  
 **Location** : Nakamura, Nagoya, JAPAN

**Swing Pad Visited** : KJAdachi83  
 **Location** : Adachi, Tokyo, JAPAN

**Rating** : FIVE out of FIVE

I spent an enjoyable week as the guest of KJAdachi83, otherwise Roommates K and J. Some may consider their Swing Pad a bit off the beaten path, but I found the locale to be charming and not inconvenient for my needs. I received personalized and generous hospitality — for an additional but not unreasonable fee, I also received meals. All made from scratch and in line with my tastes! Both roommates are excellent chefs! Let me first describe the accommodations themselves. My bedroom for the week was fully furnished, comfortable, and thoroughly…

_click to continue reading this review_

—

“I’m home,” Jun called out.

“Welcome home,” Nino replied, stretching a little on the couch.

Jun padded into the living room, rolling his eyes when he saw what Nino was watching on the TV. “I guess you’ve finally forgiven me, then?”

Nino nodded, watching Sakurai Sho fuck his roommate so hard it was a wonder Jun wasn’t limping. What a marvelous tape this was, better than anything he’d have to pay for on Fuck Palace dot com. And he could replay it as often as he liked. He’d even put a copy of it on his phone so he could watch it at work. He had a sip of his beer, patting the sofa beside him. “I usually mute it when you start howling though. Kills the mood.”

Jun chuckled. “You’re such a liar.” He flopped down beside Nino, looking at him with those big, pretty eyes of his. “You like the sounds I make.”

Nino shrugged, not wanting to really admit to the truth of it. He’d have to hear Jun’s noises tonight anyhow.

“She back yet?” Jun asked while the video of him and their recent houseguest continued to play on in the background.

Nino checked his phone. 6:32 PM. He had to leave for work by 8:45, so he was getting a little antsy. “She told me 6:00.”

“Yeah, but it’s rush hour,” Jun said.

“I guess so, but I’m not refunding her if she can’t be bothered to get back here for the main event. It’s what she wants, after all.”

Jun shook his head. “Ah, the struggles of Swingr.”

Their current guest, sparkle1990, was a twenty-five year old bank teller from Kawasaki. Kiko-chan, tall and slim and perky in a manner that usually annoyed Nino, would be leaving in the morning. She’d booked a two night stay with them, politely asking if they’d be interested in a threesome.

Model-pretty with large expressive eyes, Nino and Jun had been baffled that someone like Kiko had been forced to turn to Swingr with such a request, but she’d been very upfront about the struggles she’d had before. “My ex-boyfriend was all for it until I realized he just wanted to be with two girls at the same time. He said if there was another man there that it would be disgusting. Men are slimeballs,” she’d written. “No offense meant.”

So the beautiful sparkle1990 was paying Nino and Jun to provide her with a night to remember, the chance to be with two men. Two men who wouldn’t be weirded out by the arrangement, and especially two men who wouldn’t mind letting her call the shots. After they’d sent along pictures of themselves, Kiko had replied with a frenzy of heart emojis and smily faces, sweetly asking if she could watch Nino and Jun kiss first before letting them fuck her next. They’d been agreeable.

As cute as their houseguest was, the first night had not been…ideal. Kiko had arrived early, waking Nino up from a nap. She’d then proceeded to spend most of the afternoon crying on his shoulder about some guy at work who’d led her on, which had prompted her to “treat herself” with a Swingr threesome in the first place. 

And when the three of them had gone out for a quick dinner, Kiko had spent the rest of the evening locked in the toilet room groaning, the victim of a “bad burrito.” He and Jun presumed that her nervousness about the arrangement hadn’t helped her tummy either. She’d emerged from the toilet, embarrassed, letting them know of her intention to postpone until night two, and that she had “changed her mind” about “doing any butt stuff” with them before locking herself in the third bedroom.

So if sparkle1990 wanted her threesome, she had two hours left to get it. Nino finished watching the Sho and Jun sexcapades while Jun had a bath. It was 7:14 when Kiko finally arrived, having gone to work in Kawasaki as usual that morning. She arrived in a whirlwind, dropping her massive purse on the living room floor and putting her hands on her hips.

“You alright, Kiko-chan?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw how annoyed she looked after what must have been an awful commute. “Still up for this?”

She nodded with firm determination, her bobbed hair framing her face. Although this cute girl had stunk up their toilet room for hours the night before and had crowded their bathroom sink with all her makeup and skin care products, she was still a paying guest, and Nino wanted to do right by her. Unlike Sakurai and Aiba, she came with very specific expectations, and he didn’t want to let her down. 

Jun came out of his room at the sound of her arrival, grinning in his doorway. “Just to confirm again, Kiko-chan, no butt stuff?”

She wasn’t a shy girl by any means, her hand moving to pat herself on the bottom. “After yesterday? Nothing’s going anywhere near my butt.”

Nino showed her his phone. “I’m leaving in about an hour and a half. You ready?”

She offered them a peace sign and a smile that was a far cry from the sadness and stomach upset she’d suffered through the night before. “Let’s go!”

They opted for the third bedroom, and Nino and Jun sat on the bed waiting as she took a quick shower. The day before at dinner, Kiko had laid out her plan. She’d wanted to be fucked by them both at the same time, and he and Jun had done rock-paper-scissors to determine who’d be responsible for the vaginal sex (Jun) and who’d be on ass duty (Nino). That plan would have to be altered now.

Kiko arrived, hair piled up on top of her head and tied with a scrunchie, holding a towel loosely around her slim body. He and Jun were already naked, sitting on the bed casually. She smiled at the sight of them. “Have I said thanks yet?” she asked them, blushing a little. “Because this is awesome.”

“You can come back any time for something new,” Jun said with a wicked wink. Though he’d been so opposed to Swingr at the start, Nino noticed that his roommate was now brimming with confidence. All the anxiety of that sex drought had melted away, and he was back to being the sex fiend Nino knew and loved.

Kiko held her towel closed with one hand, padding over to her bright pink overnight bag. She unearthed a bullet vibrator with a long cord connected to a battery pack. “Since I’m not really in the mood for the two-in-one deal,” she said, her voice full of nervous excitement, “I was wondering if Ninomiya-san could fuck Matsumoto-san while I watch and get myself off with this. And then after that, I would like it if Matsumoto-san could fuck me.”

“And what about me? I don’t get to be with you?” Nino teased. “Do I just get to watch him do it until I leave for work?”

She bit her lip, looking between the two of them with a twinkle in her eye. “Ninomiya-san, I’d like to see you use your imagination.”

Challenge issued, he looked over and saw the willingness in Jun’s eyes that matched the willingness in Kiko’s. Nino was surprised Jun didn’t put up a fight. He was all in, had no problem with the plan switching from Nino kissing him to Nino straight up fucking him. Nino almost wanted to kiss Kiko for her brilliant suggestion.

They decided to perform for her on the lower half of the bed while she got comfortable near the headboard. Kiko sat, resting her back against the headboard as she sat on the bath towel. Legs spread and knees bent, Nino groaned at the sight of her hard nipples, the neatly trimmed patch of black hair between her legs. It had been a while since he’d been in a woman’s bed, and he licked his lips at the sight of her long legs and soft-looking skin.

But it was Jun he was here to fuck instead now, all thanks to that villainous burrito from the night before. He and Jun faced each other, kneeling on the mattress as Kiko gave them orders in her sweet but teasing voice. Soon enough, Nino had Jun on his back, was covering him with kisses wherever Kiko wanted. “Bite his arm,” she was muttering, her breathing growing as heavy as theirs. “Lick his neck.”

It was a new experience entirely, hearing the little buzz once Kiko turned her vibrator on. He was hard, watching her rub the little bullet against her clit. He stroked his growing erection, meeting eyes with her while Jun, also under Kiko’s orders, had slicked his fingers with lube and was preparing himself for Nino to be inside him. Jun’s little grunts of pleasure were making him equally dizzy with want.

“How would you like me to fuck him, Kiko-chan?” Nino asked, offering her a wink, watching her chest rise and fall where she sat, seeing the slightest tremble to her legs where she kept them spread, fingers clutching the vibrator.

“Don’t tire him out,” Kiko grinned. “He still has to be with me next.”

“If stamina’s what you’re looking for, then you’ve come to the right place.” Nino looked over, stroking his nervous fingers down Jun’s bare thigh, almost lost at the sight of Jun’s fingers slipping into his own hole. “Jun-kun’s…Jun-kun’s a very hardworking young man.”

Kiko laughed at that, and it sounded like she was very comfortable, very happy, even if she wasn’t going to get exactly what she’d wanted from the start. Nino heard the intensity of buzzing on the vibrator increase. She’d kicked up the setting, and he looked over. “Should we try to come at the same time?” he asked. “Would you like that?”

“I would,” she said with a gentle nod.

He turned, looking at his roommate, who had probably been fucked more in the last month than he had in the last few years. Jun was lying on his back, one arm behind his head while his hard cock waited impatiently for attention. His eyes were dark, lustful. Needy in a way Nino wasn’t used to seeing, at least aimed in his direction. With all his running, all his visits to the gym, it left Jun looking like a statue of a buff Greek god, Nino thought bitterly, wishing his roommate would fool around with him more often. He had to take advantage of it this time, though with his nervousness about being late for work, Nino had a feeling he’d come pretty quickly. He rolled on a condom and leaned forward, tapping his fingers against Jun’s knee.

“You ready?”

Nino couldn’t help being a little anxious, since he’d always been on the receiving end any time he and Jun had been together. And he’d thought that Kiko would have asked for that too since Jun was taller, bigger than Nino was. Wasn’t that what girls into BL manga and stuff liked? Apparently sparkle1990 didn’t subscribe to that philosophy.

Spreading Jun’s legs wide, he pushed home with little preamble, burying himself in Jun’s tight, slick heat, hearing him groan eagerly in surprise. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he’d never gotten to do this before. He looked over, seeing how dark Kiko’s eyes had grown, her fingers shaking as she slowly dragged the noisy little bullet along her clit, staring at the sight of Nino’s cock moving in and out of Jun’s ass. 

“Kiko-chan?” he said, rocking against Jun with a bit more force. “Is this good?”

She nodded, the fingers of her free hand moving between her legs to spread herself more, to expose more of herself to the pulsing whims of her vibrator. “Fuck him. Hard.”

Nino grinned, looking over to find Jun staring at him, looking up and panting, a bead of sweat rolling down his chin. Goodness, did snobby Matsumoto Jun actually enjoy the feeling of Nino’s cock inside him? Nino snapped his hips a little, letting Jun absorb the impact, watching him shudder, watching his eyes flutter shut. Everything was so dramatic with Jun, but Nino didn’t much mind.

He was probably going to end up with a stiff neck, looking back and forth between Jun under him, listening to his soft little moans, and sideways to Kiko, who was starting to move her body a little, almost mirroring Nino’s thrusts as she arched against her vibrator. When Jun started to move himself, desperate to take Nino’s cock as deep inside him as he could, Nino had a feeling he’d have to give up soon. 

Instead of speed, he aimed for power, putting everything he had into fucking Jun, hearing him gasp in astonishment. Nino wasn’t lazy about everything, he wanted to point out. He shut his eyes, giving in to the hot, extraordinary feeling of getting to fuck his roommate and knowing he couldn’t complain about it. Since, after all, Jun wouldn’t want to let down a paying guest either.

“Ninomiya-san,” Kiko was gasping. “Oh my god…”

He looked over, saw that Kiko’s posture was more slumped now, that her whole body was trembling. He closed his eyes again, giving in, burying himself inside Jun with a soft cry of satisfaction. He stayed there, body over his roommate’s, letting the pleasurable warmth wash over him. He couldn’t help leaning forward, brushing a soft kiss to Jun’s forehead, earning a happy sigh in return.

When the buzz of the vibrator dulled and was finally turned off, Nino felt Jun stir a little beneath him. “Get off me,” Jun teased, arching his hips a little and causing Nino to pretty much slip out of him. “Get off me, I’ve got work to do.”

Nino rolled his eyes, his whole body still a little shaky. Too bad they didn’t have this on tape. It would have been a fun one to add to his rotation. Instead he crawled over, slipping the hot little bullet and the battery pack from Kiko’s shaking fingers, pressing a kiss to her cheek and setting the vibrator down on the nightstand.

He let Jun get romantic, moving off the bed so Jun could turn over, move to lie on top of Kiko. Jun was a good kisser, and Nino was a little envious when he saw Kiko’s arms wrap around Jun’s broad back, saw her legs spread wide for him. While Nino disposed of his condom, cleaning himself off and wiping some sweat from his tired face and body, he watched them kiss, watched Jun’s long, graceful fingers stroke through Kiko’s hair, the fingers on his other hand more firm as he gripped her leg tightly. 

After a few minutes of that, Nino dug through the nightstand to be helpful, grabbing a condom for them and sneaking it between Jun’s hand and Kiko’s thigh. “Thank you, sir,” Jun said, leaning back so he could open it.

Kiko, still flushed and a bit overwhelmed from her earlier orgasm, looked over at Nino with sympathy in her eyes. “Thank you,” she mumbled, smiling at him.

“I didn’t even do anything to you yet,” he teased, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you have a plan?” she asked, still looking only at him as Jun paid them no mind, his cock hard and ready as he maneuvered Kiko’s legs just how he wanted. Kneeling before her, he nearly bent Kiko double, resting an ankle on each of his shoulders. Positioning himself and holding one of her legs steady with his other hand, Nino watched Kiko’s mouth drop open, her head falling back in surprise as Jun slowly pushed inside her, inch by inch, filling her completely.

“Are you going to look at him the whole time?” Jun teased, his fingers squeezing her leg a little.

“I don’t even know where to look,” she said, her voice almost a squeaky sound that made Nino chuckle. 

“Look at me then,” Jun demanded.

“I don’t know,” Nino scoffed, having a seat on the bed and stroking his fingers across Kiko’s forehead. “I’m much more handsome. You should probably look at me.”

She just laughed, moaning as Jun continued to drive into her with firm, steady strokes. Kiko settled for not looking at either one of them, increasingly lost in her pleasure. Watching her, listening to her cries and listening to Jun fuck her, Nino was surprised to find himself getting hard again. It usually took a little longer than this, especially when he put in actual effort, but perhaps the evening’s special circumstances has blessed him with a shorter refractory period than usual.

He couldn’t help running his fingers up and down his legs, feeling the growing prickle of interest building in him. He bit his lip when he moved his hand inward, taking hold of his cock, finding it still quite sensitive to the touch. He settled for slow, gentle strokes, watching the two of them fuck. Watching Kiko’s painted-pink nails slide down Jun’s back, hearing her whimper at Jun’s forceful movements. Jun’s own fingers were going to leave marks on her pale skin, his grip on her tight and controlled.

As he heard the telltale sounds of Jun’s approaching orgasm, Nino quickly snatched Kiko’s phone from the nightstand, checking the time. 8:19 PM. He still had time. He watched Jun kiss her, gently easing her legs down, nuzzling her nose with his own in his sappy Jun way.

Nino leaned over, giving Jun’s shoulder a little push. “Me. My turn.”

Jun looked over, scoffing. “Yeah right. Don’t you have to leave?”

“I can do it. I have time,” Nino insisted, seeing Jun’s gaze fall upon his erection, seeming surprised that he was ready to go again already. 

Jun slowly pulled out, giving Kiko one last peck on the cheek before moving out of the way. “You’re gonna fall asleep at work!”

“Hahaha, fuck you,” he said with a competitive lilt to his voice before leaning over, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from Kiko’s face. She was probably going to be feeling this in the morning, considering how Jun the show-off had found it necessary to go for a sex position best suited to circus performers. Nino stroked her face. “Kiko-chan?”

She opened her eyes, looking a bit tired. “Mmm?”

He got straight to the point, turning a little so she could see his cock standing at attention. “Surprise. Shall we?”

“I thought I said use your imagination,” she said, rolling over onto her side, looking up at him with a lazy smile. “This isn’t very imaginative.”

“Yeah,” Jun said from somewhere in the bathroom, his voice carrying into the room. “Yeah, you’re just being greedy now, Nino.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning forward so he could whisper in her ear. “Does it really count as a threesome if you only fuck one of us?”

She reached out a hand, tickling her fingers across his ribs. Her reply was whispered as well. “It was really fun to watch you two, I’m not mad or disappointed.” It was hard to tell given how flushed she already was, but he could have sworn she was blushing now. “We can try again another time. Another time when I don’t have a sore butt from so much…”

He slid his hand over her mouth. “Please don’t say ‘from so much pooping’ just to get me to leave you be. I’m not falling for that, and nothing you can say will make me not want you right now.”

Her eyebrow raised, and he saw happiness in her eyes.

When he moved his hand, she giggled a little. “I wasn’t going to say poop.” He watched her slowly move, sitting up so she could lean forward, wrap her arm around his neck. She kissed him softly, moving her hand to his cock and giving it a firm stroke that had him gasping against her mouth. When she let him go, her fingertips gave his earlobe a tug. “I was gonna say ‘from so much explosive diarrhea.’”

He gaped at her until she kissed him again. “You’re gross,” he teased, taking one of her breasts in his palm and squeezing it, liking the appreciative gasp he received in reply. “Kiko-chan, you’re a very gross girl.”

“I may be gross, but you still have a hard-on.”

He chuckled, hearing the shower turn on in the other room. Jun wasn’t going to be a factor, and once they stopped teasing and kissing, Nino figured he had a good six or seven minutes before he had to dress for work and run out the door.

“Gonna fuck you fast, Gross Girl,” he said, leaning away so he could tug another condom out of the drawer.

She tried to jokingly sneak away while he was opening the condom wrapper, and he laughed, crawling across the bed to tug her back to him. It was very different from being with Jun, he realized as soon as she was under him, her legs pretzeling around him. She was softer, and it had been so long since he’d been with a woman that the scent of her arousal was driving him wild. In all likelihood he would definitely doze off at work because her encouraging little gasps were going to make this a very quick but vigorous little workout. 

Having only just recovered from getting to fuck Jun, a privilege and a pleasure in every way, he could just feel how happy she was, her body trembling under him, moaning desperately the harder he pushed against her. He almost felt like recording a video testimonial and sending it to Swingr himself. “I’m having the best sex of my life!” he’d say in the video. “Thanks Swingr!”

Soon she was coming, and he could feel it, could feel her squeeze around him, enough to bring him right along with her. He was rewarded with his second orgasm that night, breathing heavily in his satisfaction. He rested his head against her chest, hearing the thundering of her heart. He could only hope she’d gotten what she’d paid for. Then again, knowing Jun, he’d probably come in here in the middle of the night to go down on her just to be able to rub it in Nino’s face later. 

Ah, let him, Nino thought. Let him go down on her until he fell asleep with his nose buried in her crotch. Nino was too happy and too satisfied to care about Jun and his constant need for one-upmanship.

Kiko patted his head. “Ninomiya-san.”

He snuggled her in protest. “I know. I knowwwwww.”

She laughed, stretching her arm out to grab her phone from the nightstand. Soon he had the light glaring in his face. “Well done,” she told him, the phone telling him it was now 8:39 PM.

Sighing, he gave her hardened nipple a teasing little bite before he moved away, dumping the condom in the trash with his other one, the proof of a very, very good evening. She was still lying there in the afterglow when he returned a few minutes later, dressed for work even when he wanted to just slide in beside her and fall asleep.

“I’ll be back in the morning,” he said with a little boop of his finger against her nose. “Gross Girl.”

“Nighty night,” she mumbled, fluttering her fingers at him in farewell.

He called a good night to Jun, heading off to work with a spring in his step.

—

**Private Chat with sparkle1990**

**sparkle1990** : How much would you charge for pictures?  
 **KJAdachi83** : nino here. what pictures?  
 **sparkle1990** : Pictures of you.  
 **sparkle1990** : And Matsumoto-kun.  
 **KJAdachi83** : i have a wide and varied collection of gorgeous pictures of myself available at all times   
**KJAdachi83** : although the subject is usually the same   
**KJAdachi83** : hint hint it’s my dick  
 **sparkle1990** : LOL!! You are so silly!!  
 **sparkle1990** : I meant would you be willing to take pictures, you and Matsumoto-kun together? So I can have them.  
 **KJAdachi83** : what kind of pictures?  
 **KJAdachi83** : me and jun-kun holding hands and skipping through a field?  
 **KJAdachi83** : me and jun-kun in maid cosplay?  
 **KJAdachi83** : me and jun-kun riding horses on the beach side by side, our hair blowing in the breeze?  
 **sparkle1990** : LOL just pictures of you two together. Kissing…more than kissing is good too.   
**sparkle1990** : It would just be something nice, I wouldn’t share them, I promise. It would get me hot.  
 **KJAdachi83** : i don’t know, the horse one sounds pretty amazing  
 **sparkle1990** : Sure sure XD  
 **sparkle1990** : Please Nino???  
 **KJAdachi83** : i should take pictures while he’s sleeping, posing with my dick next to his mouth  
 **sparkle1990** : No way!!  
 **sparkle1990** : Consensual situations only XD  
 **KJAdachi83** : i will consult with his majesty. he’ll want full editorial control over any and all photographic transactions  
 **KJAdachi83** : but i promise i will ask him  
 **sparkle1990** : Okay then ;)  
 **sparkle1990** : Thanks!

—

He was halfway through chopping the first onion, swim goggles keeping him from crying, when he heard the noisy cheer in the living room.

Jun ignored it since Nino routinely let out a whoop of excitement whenever he leveled up in one of the eighty different games he was playing. He continued his methodical chopping until he heard footsteps behind him. Nino wasn’t stupid enough to come up and tickle him when Jun was using his good knives, merely waiting patiently.

“Ugh,” Nino grumbled. “So many fucking onions.”

He set the knife down on the cutting board, turning around and gesturing to his goggles. “I told you what I was doing. French onion soup requires onions. Now get out of here.”

Nino shook his head, blinking back tears as he reached out and tugged Jun by both wrists.

“Nino, come on, I don’t have time for this.”

He was brought into the living room and directed to sit down on the couch. Nino gestured to his laptop. It was set to the Swingr homepage. 

“What am I looking at?”

Nino sat on his lap, making Jun sigh in irritation. With one arm perched around Jun’s neck, he gestured to the website, pointing to their KJAdachi83 screen name. Squinting a little through the goggles, he finally saw what Nino was referring to. Next to their screen name was a small swing-set symbol.

“Now look at this,” Nino said, clicking over to their shared email account. Inside was an email from Swingr, congratulating them on reaching a higher status. They’d leveled up…sort of. After five five-star reviews from guests, any Swing Pad would be denoted as a “Certified Playground”, meaning that enough users had offered good feedback. As a Certified Playground, as stupid as the name was, their listing in Swingr would be more likely to show up earlier in searches or be featured on the homepage. 

It also meant that they received a cash bonus of 20,000 yen. Not a lot, but it was free money. Apparently there were a lot more Swingrs using the service than Swing Pad hosts like themselves. Even after joining, Nino had been keeping track. They were the only Swing Pad within ten miles right now. Nino and Jun had proven themselves to be steady and reliable, committed to Swingr’s mission. Or, in other words, people really liked to fuck them.

He snorted. “I don’t know if this is really amazing or really pathetic,” Jun admitted, realizing that their willingness to prostitute themselves on the Internet was proving rather successful.

“As we agreed, the bonus money goes to rent,” Nino admitted, leaning over to kiss Jun’s cheek, giving the strap of the goggles a little snap.

Jun squirmed a little. “Can I get back to my food? I was in the middle of it.”

Nino ignored him, turning in his lap to face him. Nino didn’t seem to have a problem with the swim goggles either, settling his arms around Jun’s neck and kissing him. He allowed it for a while, if only because Nino had been less of an asshole lately. Since they had more frequent guests, Nino was less of a slob. He started washing dishes before Jun had to remind him not to leave stuff sitting overnight. He left all his dirty clothes in his own room instead of leaving dirty socks in the bathroom, underwear in the living room, t-shirts on top of the washing machine instead of inside it. Nino even changed a light bulb the other day instead of sitting defiantly in the dark.

He allowed Nino’s playful tongue to poke around in his mouth for a while, knowing that the free money probably had him turned on. He finally dragged his lips away, rolling his eyes. “Come on, let me get back to my food.”

“No,” Nino insisted, kissing under his jaw, brushing his mouth against his Adam’s apple. “No. Starve instead.”

He tried to push Nino off. “You’re a creep. Save it for our houseguests.”

Nino only held onto him more tightly, wrapping his legs around Jun’s middle, clinging like a koala. “Come on, we need to take pictures for Kiko-chan anyway.”

Jun got to his feet, Nino still attached to him and kissing his neck. Obstinately, he tried to walk to the kitchen anyhow. “Kiko-chan can reserve the room and take all the pictures of us that she wants. Hell, Kiko-chan can hire Sho-san to stay here and take photos on her behalf.”

“Ah, should I just send Kiko the video of you and Sho-chan? Not for free of course, but I bet she’d love it…”

He finally detangled himself from Nino, shoving him away and reaching for his knife. “I’m chopping these onions and I’m making my soup. Go find something else to do.”

Nino finally left him alone, but he was only halfway through slicing up onion number two when the buzzer went off. “You expecting someone?” Nino asked.

“No.”

He heard Nino move to the door, heard him open it up, and there was a lot of muffled talking in the genkan. Jun ignored it, keeping up his chopping until there were three people in the kitchen staring at him.

Jun looked up, squinting through the goggles to see Nino, Aiba, and someone he’d never seen before…although he looked a little familiar.

Nino sighed. “Jun-kun, this is Yusuke, Aiba-kun’s younger brother.”

That explained it. He looked just like Masaki. Jun continued slicing. “Why are you here? We didn’t check the incest box on Swingr.”

“What’s Swingr?” Aiba Yusuke asked, and then the older brother was clearing his throat, knocking on the kitchen counter for attention.

“Jun-kun?” Aiba asked, blinking back tears. Why were these three idiots just standing in here when Jun was clearly doing kitchen dirty work? Especially when two out of three idiots already worked in foodservice. “Jun-kun, Yusuke and I will be staying here tonight.”

He looked up, frowning. Nino made a little hand gesture to symbolize money. Apparently Aiba was going to pay, even though his brother had no idea what was going on.

“You want any help in here?” Aiba asked, moving to reach for the block of cheese Jun had set out and the box grater.

He finally chased the three of them out, grumbling that he’d make enough soup for everyone if they’d simply go away. The hushed conversation continued in the living room, and an hour later Jun’s soup was ready. He’d planned to get multiple meals out of it, but now he had little choice but to feed the guests.

They all sat around the table in the living room. Nino looking annoyed, Aiba Masaki looking content, and Aiba Yusuke barely touching his food. “Why are you staying here?” Jun finally asked.

The story was a lengthy one, but it all boiled down to one thing. Yusuke was just as innocent and kind as his older brother, perhaps even more so. His now ex-girlfriend, not the brightest crayon in the box, had signed up for a work-from-home business selling makeup and skin cream. To Jun it sounded like a scam or a pyramid scheme, the girlfriend not making any money on her sales unless she recruited five more people. It was Yusuke’s and Aiba’s savings that the girlfriend had used to pay in to the scam. And now she’d dumped Yusuke, leaving all the merchandise with him to deal with.

The apartment above the restaurant that Aiba and his younger brother shared was now packed from floor to ceiling with shitty makeup the girlfriend had left behind, and if they couldn’t recover the money, they had no emergency backup cash in case there were ever problems with their restaurant.

“We’re not buying it off you,” Jun insisted immediately, having an idea where the conversation was going. “Tell me you didn’t come all the way from Chiba to ask us to buy makeup.”

“I already told them that,” Nino explained. “I also told him to sell it on eBay.”

“What about your parents?” Jun continued. “Can’t they help you?”

Yusuke looked petrified. “If my mom found out I used all that money for this, I think she’d kill me.”

“If I was your mom, I’d definitely kill you,” Nino said, having another slurp of soup.

“But you do all those events, Jun-kun,” Aiba explained. “Like weddings and stuff. Couldn’t you maybe, I don’t know, find a bride to negotiate with? Ask her to buy some as wedding favors or gifts for her friends or…”

“Aiba-san…Aiba Masaki-san, that is. Will you please join me and Ninomiya-san in our guest room?”

Jun got to his feet in a huff, the oblivious younger brother putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth. The three of them went into the third bedroom and closed the door.

“Are you really using Swingr to help us fund your brother’s ex-girlfriend’s pyramid scheme?” Jun hissed at him, giving Aiba a shake. “Swingr is for you to come here and fuck us, not fuck around with us.”

Aiba smiled that easy smile of his. “But we’re friends, aren’t we? I wouldn’t have come to you guys if I didn’t trust you, if I didn’t think you’d listen and help us to brainstorm some ideas for how to fix this. And plus, another shipment arrived the other day, so Yusuke’s been sleeping on the kitchen floor. His entire bedroom is full of boxes. I figured coming here tonight would let him sleep in a real bed for the first time in like, a whole week.”

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. “I work at a storage place, dumbass. Why not rent a storage locker to keep all that shit?”

Aiba’s smile grew wider. “See? You guys are so smart!”

Despite Nino’s complaints, Jun agreed to let the Aiba brothers stay for free that night on account of their money problems. Yusuke would use the third bedroom while Aiba would bunk with Nino. Jun was fairly certain there’d be more than just bunking going on, but he didn’t really care.

Nino would use his manager discount to get Masaki and Yusuke a decent rental price on a storage unit so the two of them could at least sleep in their own beds at home moving forward. As for the makeup, the Aiba brothers decided that if they could at least make half the money back that they’d be okay. In exchange for Nino’s help at getting them set up on eBay, Masaki promised to give up on other Swing Pads for the next six months, that he’d only use Swingr to come stay with them. Nino and Jun would also be able to dine at their restaurant for free for the next year.

Deal struck, Nino and Aiba disappeared into Nino’s bedroom. Jun sat in the living room, watching Aiba’s younger brother laugh at a dumb variety show. Jun couldn’t help grinning. If he’d ever done anything as stupid as Yusuke had done, Jun knew that his older sister would never have helped him out. His sister wouldn’t have gone to her friends asking for help, much less people she only knew from an app. Instead she’d have called him a dumbass and left him to clean up his own mess.

“Your brother’s a good guy,” he admitted.

Yusuke looked over, turning red. “Yeah, I know.”

When Jun heard the distinct sound of Nino’s headboard hitting the wall, he simply sighed and cranked up the volume on the TV. If Yusuke heard it, he was good at ignoring it.

He thought more about what Aiba had said. He’d said that he considered Nino and Jun his friends. Jun couldn’t help wondering what that meant - for the apartment, for him and Nino, and for the way they used Swingr moving forward.

—

**Private Chat with keio_unicorns_8**

**keio_unicorns_8** : Greetings!  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : I have pictures from my vacation to share!  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : What is easiest for you?  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : Should I email you a link?   
**keio_unicorns_8** : If you want higher quality I can zip them and send you that?  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : I have video too! I can upload to Youtube as private and send you links  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : Let me know  
 **keio_unicorns_8** : Don’t let me forget to bring your souvenirs next time I’m in town.

 

**Private Chat with sparkle1990**

**sparkle1990** : OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU FOR THE PICTURES!!!!!!!!!

 

**Private Chat with LuvLotteMarines**

**LuvLotteMarines** : nino! jun! thank u for visit my restaurant! m(_ _)m it was good to see u and i hope u will come again soon! m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

A few months back, Nino wouldn’t have imagined having sex at 2:00 in the afternoon on a random Wednesday. With his work schedule, he usually slept until 1:00 or 2:00, getting up to wash clothes, eat and have a beer, and then play games until it was time to get back to the 24/7 Super Store It.

But now with Swingr, his afternoons were becoming a bit more active. 

Unlike most of their other guests, Ohno Satoshi from Aomori was on a similar schedule. A fisherman, he went out in the middle of the night on a boat with other men from his company, arriving back at the harbor with the day’s catch after sunrise. He was used to working at night, sleeping during the day. In Tokyo to visit a fishing expo out at Makuhari Messe, he didn’t seem too upset that their apartment wasn’t all that close to it. 

In fact, Nino doubted there was much that would really upset their easygoing guest, who used the screen name EnormousCock3104 on Swingr. When he’d sent his request, Nino had overridden Jun’s veto (“it has to be spam, Nino”) and sent a message asking only one thing.

_Prove it._

The photos received in return had made the both of them laugh. Enormous…well, Nino had seen bigger in his life, mostly in porn, but their guest was not entirely lying. And Nino knew his own limits for what he could handle. Ohno Satoshi’s cock, at least from the photos provided, was just on the edge of what he knew could take.

Since Ohno-san’s waking hours matched Nino’s, he’d requested sex with Roommate K only during his negotiations for the room. Jun’s jealousy was apparently tempered with the knowledge that Sakurai Sho would be visiting for a ten night stay soon. Nino was already praying that it would result in a video sequel.

Ohno had arrived the night before. He wasn’t a big guy, built short and slim like Nino was, which made the contents of his boxer shorts all the more impressive. He was tanned and laid-back, showing up at their apartment with only a small duffel bag despite his plans to stay for three days for the fishing expo. He was quiet too, saying little, at least until Nino woke up shortly after 1:00 PM to find Ohno knocking on his door with a pair of handcuffs, wearing only a black t-shirt that read “Hook Me” and a wry smile. He’d been to the morning session of the expo and was looking for a little afternoon delight.

Ohno tapped one of the metal cuffs against the door, waking Nino up easily. “You said this was cool, right?”

By 2:00, his aching jaw could finally not take any more of EnormousCock3104, and it was time for his body to take over. Ohno had attached the cuffs with gentle attention, and so Nino’s arms were back behind his head, wrists shackled to the headboard of his own bed. His guest didn’t seem to mind that Nino had Mario sheets covered in unsexy green pipes and mushrooms.

Ohno had his hands at the top of the headboard, holding on and moaning perfectly while Nino had taken as much of him in his mouth as he’d been able. Unable to do much more than suck cock, Nino was drooling unattractively. With a wiggle of his body, he got Ohno’s attention.

He looked down, seeing the slight distress in Nino’s face. “Ah, sorry.”

Ohno pulled back, cock slipping out of Nino’s mouth. He shimmied back, perching himself over Nino, resting a hand on either side of him. “Hey,” he said quietly, “I’ve got a blindfold too. Mind wearing that while I fuck you?”

Nino raised an eyebrow, moving his wrists and hearing the sharp clang of the cuffs against the headboard. “What’s next, you gonna duck tape my mouth shut too?”

Ohno’s smile was wicked, his thumb running along Nino’s exhausted lips, wiping a bit of saliva away. “Only if you want me to.”

“I will pass,” Nino decided, gesturing with his head at Ohno’s cock. “If I’ve gotta take all of that up my ass, I’d like the option to shout a bit.”

“You’re very honest, Ninomiya-san.”

“Says the guy with Enormous Cock in his screen name.”

Ohno winked at him. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Nino said, jangling the cuffs again. “Obviously.”

A minute later Ohno was back, and Nino rolled his eyes. It wasn’t really a blindfold but an adorable sleeping mask shaped like a cartoon goldfish. 

“You can fuck a guy wearing a goldfish mask? You can get hard, stay hard, plow a guy in the ass while he’s got that on his face? Be honest, Ohno-san, do you like fish or do you _like_ fish?”

Ohno laughed, giving Nino’s thigh a soft smack. “I really should tape your mouth shut, shouldn’t I?”

“Alright, put it on me.”

Ohno obliged, crawling across Nino’s mattress to slip the goldfish mask onto him. It fit just right, not too loose and not too tight. He shut his eyes, biting his lip knowing that now he was pretty much at his guest’s mercy. Arms up, sight gone. And Nino couldn’t help but enjoy it. He kind of liked being a bit helpless.

“When does Matsumoto-san come back?”

“After 6:00. Why?”

“Just curious.” He felt Ohno’s rough hand rest on his stomach. “Would you like to pick a safe word?”

“So long as it’s not related to fish,” Nino replied. “Or the ocean. Or a lake. Quite frankly, anything related to water is no go for me right now.” Nino knew how crazy he had to look, completely naked against Mario sheets, handcuffed and wearing a goldfish mask.

He felt Ohno’s fingers steadily tracing along his ribs. “How about Mario?”

“Nah.”

“Luigi.”

“Nope.”

“It’s a safe word, Ninomiya-san, and I don’t actually want you to have cause to use it. Does it matter?”

Nino smiled, knowing that even a calm, relaxed guy like Ohno-san could get impatient. “Let’s go with…Zelda.”

“Whatever.”

Unable to see, unable to use his hands, the sensations from Ohno’s touch, from Ohno’s hot mouth on his skin, were heightened, almost overwhelming. No wonder Ohno had asked when Jun was coming home. He really wanted to draw it out. Unlike Nino, moaning and writhing, Ohno was utterly silent, using only his hands and his tongue to let Nino know he was still there.

As the afternoon went on, Nino wondered if Ohno even planned to fuck him that day, so occupied was he with other things. After exploring and touching, he jerked Nino off, the roughness of his hand providing incredible friction. All he could do was arch up, cry out, and then just lie there as Ohno cleaned him up - licking up half the come from his stomach himself and wiping the rest with a damp cloth. But he wasn’t done.

Next was the torturous session of kisses, Ohno’s mouth starting on the underside of Nino’s arm, down down down his body. Soft, wet kisses along his neck, his chest, down his abdomen. Across his hip bones, even his knees. And all Nino could do was allow it, even when Ohno’s tongue against his cock had him close to spitting out a desperate “Zelda” of protest.

Nino had no idea how much time had passed, but Ohno had him hard again. This time Ohno used his mouth, bringing Nino close again and again, on the brinking of coming before stopping. Nino’s panting breaths and desperate begging seemed to have no effect. No matter how many times Nino begged for Ohno to fuck him, the man kept taking his time.

Ohno finally let him come again, and by then he was so exhausted from all the teasing, from the strain of being cuffed to his headboard that he finally raised his foot off the bed, trying to give his guest a kick.

“Oi,” he protested. “What’s wrong with you? When are we going to do this?”

Ohno snorted. “You like it.”

“That’s…that’s besides the point,” Nino mumbled, still riding his second, incredible high. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve been told it can be…a bit…too much?”

Nino arched his hips up, shaking his head. “Oh, stop humble bragging about your dick and fuck me with it.”

It didn’t take long for Ohno to get him ready, since Nino had been anticipating the guy’s arrival all week. But he was still pretty sure he’d never been so full in his life, crying out in shock when Ohno finally buried himself to the hilt.

“Told you,” Ohno said, leaning forward to brush a kiss to the dumb mask covering Nino’s eyes.

“Stop…bragging.”

Ohno pulled back until Nino felt the loss of it keenly, arching up to take all of him back inside. Each thrust seemed slower than the one that had come before it, Nino biting his lip and panting as he felt Ohno slide in and out of him over and over again. Nino felt every single perfect inch of him, and though he usually got impatient, wanting it rough and fast, he discovered that slow and steady wasn’t so bad either.

Unable to see, only able to feel, he was able to really enjoy it. Every sensation was a shock, a spark, Ohno’s deft fingers drawing unknown shapes on his chest as he rocked against him.

“Thought you’d like to know you look really hot right now,” Ohno admitted some time later, the first words he’d spoken since they’d started to fuck.

Nino shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”

A sudden snap of Ohno’s hips made him cry out.

“Well. The face you just made now was kind of ugly,” Ohno teased.

“You are officially banned from visiting this apartment again.”

“I don’t believe you either.”

Finally, Ohno seemed to give in to his more primal urges, thrusting harder, though still not enough to give Nino cause for concern. Soon Ohno was close, his kisses against Nino’s neck growing desperate. Nino moaned, Ohno’s grip tight on his leg and possessive. The gasp of pleasure Ohno let out when he came was something Nino would have to replay in his head for a while, at least until he let the strange guy visit again.

As soon as Ohno was gone, Nino felt empty, a bit used and discarded. Especially when a few minutes went by and his guest ought to have been able to dispose of his condom by now.

“Hey!” he called out, stuck there with his sheets smelling like sweaty sex and latex. “Hey, where’d you go?”

“Just…just a minute, Nino!”

He grumbled, squirming a little. He had an itch on his back that he simply was not going to be able to reach until Ohno uncuffed him. “What are you doing? Taking a shit? Get back in here already!”

He heard a creak of the floorboard a minute or so later, and then Ohno’s hand was patting his head. “Sorry, I thought I’d put it on my key ring, but it was actually at the bottom of my bag. The handcuff key.”

He felt Ohno’s touch, a firm hold on his wrist as he moved to turn the key. When Ohno’s hand stilled, Nino wiggled his wrist.

“What, you don’t wanna keep going, do you? Give me a break, EnormousCock3104, I’m going to need a while to recover here…”

“Um. Ninomiya-san.”

He sighed in impatience. “What is it?”

“This…might be the wrong key.”

A shiver ran down Nino’s spine. When he spoke, he hoped he sounded calm. “Pardon me?”

He felt Ohno trying to jam the key in the handcuff again. He then moved over, climbing over Nino to kneel on his other side, to try the other one. Nino heard the unsuccessful sound of metal on metal a few more times before Ohno’s grip on his wrist relaxed.

“Um…so this is…” Ohno sounded embarrassed. “This is definitely the wrong key.”

“Ohno-san.”

“Yes?”

“I am going to murder you.”

“Ah, let me check. Maybe it’s still in my bag…”

“How many pairs of handcuffs do you own that you’d have cause to carry multiple keys with you?!”

“Let me go get my bag.”

“Oi!” he hollered when Ohno left him alone again. “Oi, get back here! At least get the fucking fish mask off my face! Ohno-san!”

The key was definitely not in Ohno’s small bag. Nor was it on his key ring or anywhere else on his person. It was not in the new tackle box that he’d bought at the expo, and it had not fallen under or behind the bed in the third bedroom. Ohno was, simply speaking, a fucking forgetful moron.

They tried one of the hairpins that Kiko-chan had left behind in the bathroom. They tried a paper clip. Numerous suggestions on the Internet failed them. Especially the suggestion that Nino simply had to let Ohno break bones in his hand to slip the cuffs off. He wasn’t that desperate yet. Finally, Nino had Ohno look up the serial number on the handcuffs themselves, finding a local adult store that had the same pair in stock. The nearest location was near Ueno Station.

“I’m not letting you leave me here cuffed to my own fucking bed,” Nino hissed.

Ohno checked his phone. “Well, it’s 5:14 now. You said Matsumoto-san comes back after 6:00? He could stay with you while I go to the store.”

Nino shut his eyes, head falling back and thunking against the headboard at the thought of Jun finding him like this. “Oh my god, why is this my life?”

“I’m really sorry, Nino.” Ohno patted his belly softly. “If you need to pee, I can go get a cup or a bottle or something. Whatever I can do to make this easier for you.”

“That’s really sweet. And also really disgusting.”

Ohno sighed. “Do you want me to make you something to eat? Or we could have sex again to pass the time. Maybe you’ll feel better if you get off again.”

Nino scowled at him. “Get me my phone.”

Ohno diligently held the phone to Nino’s ear while he explained everything. He didn’t trust Ohno to go to the store and buy the right thing, so he begged Jun to do it. Once Jun had finished laughing, he asked Nino to give him the serial number for the cuffs, promising to help.

When it grew quiet in Nino’s bedroom again, Ohno curled up beside him, snuggling close. Nino didn’t want to admit it, but it felt nice.

“If I pay you guys double for the room, will you promise not to murder me?” Ohno asked gently.

“You’ll pay triple,” Nino bargained, “and I will take your request under consideration.”

“Okay.” He felt Ohno nuzzling against his neck. “You sure I can’t blow you again?”

Nino rolled his eyes, both at Ohno’s suggestion and at his own dick for betraying him, hardening at the thought of Ohno sucking him off one more time. 

“You still have to pay triple.”

—

**Private Chat with EnormousCock3104**

**LuvLotteMarines** : sorry to message out of nowhere but i am friends with KJAdachi83. wanna chat?  
 **EnormousCock3104** : hi  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : hi!! how are u??  
 **EnormousCock3104** : pretty good, u  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : i will be honest i am 99% good 1% worried  
 **EnormousCock3104** : why worried  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : makeup!!!  
 **EnormousCock3104** : makeup…sex?  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : no i wish!!!! lol!!!  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : its a long story  
 **EnormousCock3104** : tell me  
 **LuvLotteMarines** : okay so

—

It was after midnight, and he and Sho had just finished the bottle of wine he’d brought as a gift for his extended stay. Jun was a little tipsy and hoping things would head in a good direction. Tomorrow was Saturday, usually a busy day at the banquet hall, but they were closed this weekend for some repainting. Jun had a paid day off. Sho didn’t have to go into the office tomorrow either so the night was theirs.

Sho set down his empty wine glass, his plump lips stained a bit from the Merlot. He leaned over, voice low. “I have an idea.”

Jun wrapped an arm around Sho’s back, scooting closer. “I’m all ears.”

“Why don’t we go surprise Nino at work?”

Jun’s eye twitched.

“Don’t you think that would be fun?” Sho asked, setting his hand on Jun’s thigh and giving him a squeeze. “I’ve never actually been to one of those places before.”

“It’s a storage facility, Sho-san, not a tourist attraction.”

“Come on,” Sho encouraged, pressing a kiss to the side of Jun’s face. “Come on, let’s go have a look around.”

Begrudgingly, Jun agreed. They changed out of their pajama bottoms and into jeans, slipping on sneakers and heading out.

Jun should have known someone like Sakurai Sho would be fascinated with something as boring as a 24-hour storage facility. All the signs had been there. Before they’d had sex the other night, Sho had insisted that Jun let him finish watching a documentary about hydroelectric power first. The heavy doorstop of a book on Sho’s nightstand in the third bedroom chronicled Meiji-era government reforms. Of course that guy would be riveted by storage units.

They walked over together, Jun hoping that for once Nino would assume some measure of responsibility in his life, would say that late-night access to the 24/7 Super Store It was for customers only. But Jun knew Nino. Jun knew Nino all too well.

“Sho-chan!” came Nino’s voice through the intercom at the double glass doors of the facility’s entrance. “What’s up?”

“Is it okay if we come in and look around?”

Jun looked over, saw that little had changed since the last time he’d been to Nino’s place of employment. The facility was locked down at night, and access was granted only to customers who had to enter a 5-digit code on the pad next to the front door. Jun knew that at least three different security cameras were pointed at him and Sho right now.

“Of course!” Nino cheered. “Let me buzz you in.”

The 24/7 Super Store It took up most of the block. It was a five-story concrete monstrosity consisting of long corridors full of bright orange steel doors that rolled up in an automated fashion. Each storage unit was operated with a control panel next to it, serving as a security measure since keys could be lost or stolen. Nino in the manager’s office could open and close any unit he needed to remotely in case a customer forgot their access code and needed to have it reset.

The manager’s office was just inside the lobby, back behind a reception desk that was only open during daylight hours when most customers stopped by. Sometimes Nino would go an entire week without anyone visiting during his shift. It was a job that perfectly suited someone like Nino.

Tonight Nino didn’t seem to mind the interruption to his usual routine, opening the door to his office to find him and Sho standing in the dimly-lit lobby. A fern in the corner looked almost desperate to be watered, and Jun could never understand the appeal of working in such a sterile, empty place. 

He escorted the two of them into his office. He had a desk with three computer monitors hooked up, each monitor full of smaller video feeds corresponding to the cameras throughout the storage facility. Nino let Sho sit in his comfortable chair, their houseguest looking utterly fascinated by the feeds even if each of them looked very similar to Jun, showing deserted concrete halls full of closed orange doors.

Nino rested his hands on the back of the chair. “When you’re ready, Sho-chan, I can give you the tour.”

“Why would he need a tour?” Jun scoffed. “Every floor is exactly the same.”

“Perhaps,” Nino said, “but we’ve got four different Free-for-Alls right now.”

Sho turned in the chair, looking up with a giddy, toothy smile. “What’s a Free-for-All?”

“It means that someone has not paid their rent in three months. After three months of inactivity on an account, the unit’s contents are forfeited by the owner, and we can take what we want. Employees, I mean. It’s usually a bunch of junk anyhow. Most of it just gets auctioned off at the end of the month to the public.”

“Amazing,” Sho remarked, although Jun wasn’t quite there in terms of being impressed. He couldn’t imagine going to the effort of storing his things in a place like this and simply abandoning them. Or just forgetting.

“Now,” Nino said, leaning forward so his face was even with Sho’s. “I could unlock the doors from in here, but maybe it would be more fun if we go see what’s inside for ourselves. I’ll even let you pick out a souvenir from one of the Free-for-Alls, my treat.”

Jun rolled his eyes, but Sho was super excited. Probably because he’d had more wine than Jun had, too.

Sho held out his hand, and Nino shook it.

“Ninomiya-san, let’s go check it out.”

The Free-for-All units were scattered throughout the facility, and they climbed the shadowy stairwell up to the top floor to access the first one, Unit 5-282. Nino’s only managerial rule for their visit was that they couldn’t use the freight elevator. That was for customers. The day manager had reset the Free-for-All access codes for staff access only, and Nino had scribbled them down on a piece of paper. He let the giggly, enthusiastic Sakurai go to the control panel beside 5-282 himself.

“6-9-6-9.”

While Sho giggled yet again, entering the code, Nino showed Jun a knowing smile. The day manager was just about as mature as Nino was.

The door lifted automatically once Sho typed in the code, the creaking sound of it opening echoing down the empty corridor. There was a motion-activated light inside the unit that turned on when Sho stepped inside. Unit 5-282 was not terribly impressive. There were only a few boxes that someone had written “Summer Clothes” on in marker. Nino opened another box, finding some old magazines.

Jun merely waited in the hall, leaning against another steel door and lamenting the way his evening had turned out. Not only was he not getting laid, but he was standing by while Sho tried to determine if he wanted to keep a coffee-stained March 1993 copy of _Shukan Shincho_ as his souvenir.

“I think I’ll wait downstairs,” he announced when Sho eventually decided to sit down on the floor of the unit and actually read some of the magazines. “I’ll be in the office.”

“Whatever,” Nino said dismissively.

Jun walked quickly back downstairs, shivering a little in the climate-controlled facility. He was happy to find that Nino had a zip-up hoodie in the office. Even if Nino was a few sizes smaller, the hoodie fit well enough. He sat in Nino’s chair, spinning around in his boredom. He played a game on his phone for a while, if only to keep himself awake. Once Sho picked his stupid souvenir, perhaps he could still talk him into a handjob or something when they got back.

He spun in the chair again, but soon he heard a buzzing sound in the lobby. He hurried to the glass, peeking through the blinds to see a middle-aged sad sack of a man enter the facility. Since he’d known the code for the door, he was obviously a customer.

“Shit,” Jun muttered, watching the man shuffle off in the direction of the freight elevator.

But when he turned back to the monitor, looking for the video feed closest to Unit 5-282, he couldn’t see any open doors. By now, it seemed that Nino and Sho had moved on to another Free-For-All. Scanning the monitors quickly, he spotted an open unit on the fourth floor.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!”

Grabbing Nino’s mouse and clicking on the feed made it take up the whole screen as Nino had shown them earlier. In black and white, he could see that one of the units on the fourth floor was currently occupied by his roommate and their houseguest. While Sho was seated on a box inside the unit, his jeans and boxers around his ankles, Nino was there on his knees and from the steady bobbing of his head, it was pretty obvious what those two idiots were up to. When he saw Sho’s hand move, resting on top of Nino’s head in encouragement, Jun gave the computer monitor a smack.

“How the hell can you give him a blowjob in a storage unit?” he shouted at the Nino on the screen, oblivious to his outrage.

Jun rolled his eyes, checking the other feeds for the customer who’d entered. He was currently on the elevator feed, looking bored as he itched the inside of his nose and then flicked a booger into the corner of the elevator. Jun shuddered.

He turned back, seeing that Nino was moving a little faster, probably had Sho halfway to coming already. He watched for a few seconds, torn between jealousy and disgust, before realizing that the customer in the elevator was getting off on the fourth floor.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Jun complained. “Stop already.”

They had to have heard the elevator ding. But then again, they probably thought it was Jun and wouldn’t bother to stop because of him. Perverts.

He scrambled to the computer, hurriedly typing in the number for the Free-for-All unit that was currently experiencing a Free-for-All of its own inside. Jun typed the number of the unit into the system control program as Nino had done earlier, finding the four-digit code to lock the door.

“I can’t believe I’m saving your asses right now,” he grumbled, typing in the override. 

As the customer headed down the corridor, Jun watched the door on Nino and Sho’s unit start to close. Nino tried to smack Sho’s hand away from his head, tried to scramble away, but he could see Sho starting to arch his ass up off the box, was full on fucking Nino’s mouth by the time the door closed on them.

Jun sat back in the chair, laughing. He’d just saved Nino’s job, hadn’t he? God, if the customer had walked by and seen that…

He sat by, watched as the customer keyed in his code and entered his own unit. It was full of stacks and stacks of CDs, poster tubes, and as far as Jun could tell from squinting, it was all merchandise of young idol girls. He cringed, watching the customer pick up a CD, running his fingers over it lovingly before starting to kiss it.

Jun counted, and the guy kissed 43 CDs before unrolling one of his posters and giving it a kiss as well. Task completed, the guy closed the door and headed back to the elevator. Jun waited for the guy to come down in the elevator and exit the facility completely before running up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Nino wasn’t a complete fool, so he probably hadn’t banged on the door for help when the customer was just down the corridor. Jun approached the control panel, typing in the same access code. The door screeched open, revealing Sho sitting on the box looking glum, still with his pants around his ankles. Nino was standing there, arms crossed in irritation.

“You could have gotten on the intercom and warned us,” Nino growled at him.

“I don’t know how to work your fucking intercom,” Jun complained. “And you had plenty of time to get your mouth off his dick before the door closed all the way.”

“The light goes off if the door’s closed, Jun,” Nino informed him. “The motion sensor doesn’t activate even if we’re in here. You left us sitting in the dark for like, half an hour.”

“You could have been caught, dumbass! That perverted uncle you just missed was in his storage unit making out with AKB CDs,” Jun pointed out, gesturing at Sho’s sad, limp cock. “Was it worth it? Was it worth it, almost losing your job to give head in a storage unit?”

Sho sighed, getting to his feet and tugging up his boxers, then his jeans, before picking up a t-shirt that he’d set aside on another box. He held it up for Jun’s inspection. It was a gray t-shirt for the Rolling Stones 1997 Bridges to Babylon tour. “Found this though.”

“Do you even like the Rolling Stones?” Jun asked him.

Sho shrugged. “Sort of.”

He turned on his heel, waving his hands in fury. “I’m going home! You’re welcome!”

When Sho didn’t follow him, Jun couldn’t say he was all that surprised.

—

**24/7 Super Store It**  
 **FOUR out of FIVE stars** : Based on 19 reviews  
 **Type** : Self Storage  
 **Location** : Nishi-iko, Adachi, Tokyo

**Takafumi Y.**  
Tokyo, Japan  
2 friends  
18 reviews

**FIVE out of FIVE stars**

Convenient location, reasonable prices. When I ran out of room in my apartment for various items, I turned to 24/7 Super Store It. Facility accessible at all hours with minimal interference from staff, much appreciated. Privacy respected!!!

**Was this review …?**  
Useful | Funny | Cool

—

“How long do you think he’s going to be mad at us?” Sho asked, sitting at Nino’s side on the train. Jun was still fuming the following day, childishly sitting by himself at the other end of the car.

“Jun-kun?” Nino mused aloud, watching his roommate sulk. “Oh, he’ll be mad until he gets to have sex with you again.”

Sho simply nodded, likely agreeing. “He was already asleep when I got home from visiting you.”

It had been an awkward day so far. For the second time in a month, Nino had been trapped somewhere. This time it wasn’t handcuffs at least, but it had still been scary, sitting there in the dark with Sho, who’d started fretting about having to resort to cannibalism in the event that nobody came to let them out.

Nino had finished his shift, coming home to the apartment to find Jun partaking in a very angry breakfast. He’d been angrily eating his rice, angrily shoving tamagoyaki in his mouth. Sho had been seated across from him, looking petrified but obviously hungry enough to stay at the table and eat. Nino had simply shaken his head, going to bed.

This evening the three of them were off to Chiba to be guests at Aiba’s restaurant for dinner. It was time they took advantage of the free meal they were owed for helping out his brother. Aiba knew Sho was coming too, and he was rather excited since Nino had sent him a copy of the infamous Jun and Sho sex tape. Aiba had been sending Nino enthusiastic LINE messages all day, claiming that he was “mega mega proud” to host “Japan’s Greatest Butt” in his humble restaurant.

Nino knew that Jun would behave once they got to the restaurant. He was pretty good at being a grown-up in public, but Jun had spent the rest of his day acting like a martyr for what he’d done the night before. Locking them into the storage unit so that the customer wouldn’t find the night manager sucking cock six units away and report him for it.

Nino had to admit that Jun had made the right call, that Jun had saved him, and that losing his night manager position would be the worst thing possible. He couldn’t imagine any other job giving him the same amount of freedom. Especially the freedom to sit around watching so much porn. But Jun’s jealous little hissy fit meant that Nino wasn’t in a particularly thankful mood. He’d let Jun stew in his feelings for a few hours more, figuring he and Sho could make it up to him after dinner anyway. 

They left the train, Jun walking briskly in the direction Aiba had told them to go. They found the Shanghai Smiles restaurant tucked into a residential neighborhood. A sign on the restaurant’s main entrance noted that they were “Closed for a Private Event” that evening. Nino sighed at the sight of it. Aiba and his brother were still trying to get their money back from the makeup scam. It was pretty foolish to give up an entire night’s worth of revenue, but he supposed that Aiba didn’t much care.

Jun knocked on the door, and Aiba himself opened it, explaining that his brother and one of the other line cooks would take care of everything that night. The restaurant had a simple charm to it, white walls and white tables and chairs, the walls adorned with various framed photographs of places Nino presumed were in China. Most of the tables had been pushed aside, leaving a round table in the center of the restaurant with a Lazy Susan. Nino stopped in his tracks when he saw Ohno Satoshi rise from one of the seats and wave to them.

Jun was just as surprised. “Why are you here?”

Aiba circled the table, wrapping an arm around Ohno’s shoulder. “We’re friends now!”

“You live in Aomori,” Nino pointed out.

Ohno shrugged. “I helped Aiba-kun’s brother sell some of his makeup so he invited me to come down for the weekend.”

Nino shuddered a little, imagining that several women in Aomori were now breaking out or looking awful because of the cheap ass pyramid scheme makeup. Oh well.

The five of them sat down around the table, and further introductions were made. When Sho found out what Ohno-san’s screen name was on Swingr, Nino was pretty sure his asshole had clenched in fright. Aiba, however, had only smiled, taking a long sip of beer. Apparently he’d already seen EnormousCock3104 for himself. Nino wondered if Ohno had brought the right handcuff key with him this time.

Despite the Aiba brothers’ mutual weirdness, their culinary skills were excellent. Yusuke brought out several dishes for them to share, bowing humbly and thanking them again for helping him out with his “recent problem.” The dinner went very smoothly from there, even though Sho hadn’t met Aiba or Ohno before. Sho’s chattiness and Aiba’s friendliness kept the conversation going as they all stuffed themselves, and with a little food and beer in him, even Jun was in more agreeable spirits.

It wasn’t until the plates were cleared and Yusuke had gone upstairs for the night that Aiba laid out his proposal.

“We should fuck,” he said plainly, tapping the table with his beer bottle.

Nino and Sho looked at each other, not sure which direction Aiba had been looking. They turned, seeing equal confusion on Jun and Ohno’s faces.

“We who?” Jun asked, crossing his arms.

“We all of us,” Aiba said simply.

“Forgive me, Aiba-san,” Sho said diplomatically, “but it sounds like you’re proposing an orgy.”

“It is exactly what I’m proposing,” Aiba insisted. “And before you interrupt, let me lay it out for you. We all have Swingr to thank for finding Nino and Jun-kun, and I think the rest of us can agree that they’re really great in bed.”

Nino met Jun’s eyes, saw the panic rising in his face.

Aiba continued before Sho could stop him. “I’ve never participated in an orgy before. You can’t always control who will be there and what will go down, and that’s a bit scary, right? But I think it’s safe to say we’re all pretty normal guys. No murderers or nutjobs or anything. No undisclosed STDs either. We can trust each other. And as far as a fivesome goes, I think we all bring something to the table. As for me, I bring a wild and adventurous spirit! A can-do attitude, if you will. Ohno-san, you are packing some serious firepower.”

Ohno acknowledged the compliment by merely raising his beer bottle, having a sip. None of this seemed to be weirding him out.

Aiba looked to Jun. “Jun-kun’s great in the sack. Attentive, incredible stamina. Good cuddler.”

Jun looked ready to melt in his chair and turn into a puddle of embarrassment on the floor.

“Sho-san, I don’t know you but I feel like I do since Nino sent me that great video of you and Jun. Nice muscles. And what a butt!” Aiba then turned, looking at Nino with a smile. “And of course, our Nino.”

He leaned forward, wondering exactly what part of him Aiba was planning to compliment.

“Our Nino has such a fine sense of humor.”

“Oi!” he hollered, smacking the table with his fist. “What about my butt? Or my dick? What about my stamina? What about my spirit?!”

“Please keep it down,” Aiba said calmly. “I’d rather not have to explain this to my brother, you know.”

Nino felt Sho’s hand wrap around his, squeezing. “I think you have spirit, Nino,” he said teasingly, and Nino smacked him away.

Silence descended on Shanghai Smiles, the five of them save for Aiba desperate to avoid eye contact even though they were sitting in a circle. An orgy? Seriously? Aiba was out of his mind.

Finally, Jun spoke. “You’re not proposing that we do this tonight, are you?”

Aiba shook his head. “Oh no no, Oh-chan and I were up late last night. I’m still limping.”

Aiba’s honest admission had Nino breaking down, thumping his head on the table, unable to keep from laughing. Nino’s laughter ended up setting the rest of them off - Aiba, Sho, Ohno…and finally Jun joined in, the five of them cracking up, all of them somewhere between pleasantly buzzed and enjoyably drunk.

When he looked up again, wiping a tear of amusement from his eye, Aiba was looking at him with hope in his face. “If it sucks, we don’t have to do it again,” Aiba said. “I think it might be fun. Plus, with that many dicks in play, everybody wins.”

“And where are you proposing we do this? I’m not fucking four other people in a double bed,” Jun said.

“But if we push the table out of the way in your living room, we could use the floor,” Sho suggested. “If we lay out futons, our knees won’t hurt. It’d be comfortable for everyone.”

“And it would be like a school trip,” Ohno chimed in.

“I don’t recall fucking four of my friends on any school trips, Ohno-san,” Nino said.

“You went to a pretty boring school,” Ohno said simply, having another sip of beer that left the room a bit stunned.

Aiba finally spoke again. “If it’s not the five of us, I don’t think it would work,” he admitted. “I mean, especially now that I’ve brought it up, I can’t imagine only four of us doing it and leaving someone out. We don’t have to do it tonight. We can work out something that meets all our schedules. Oh-chan’s up in Aomori, and I know that Sho-san lives out of town but…I know this can work. We can make it work.”

Nino stuck his arm out, hand hovering in the middle of the round table. “So long as you all pay if you’re staying overnight, I’m in.”

Aiba smiled in gratitude, resting his hand on top of Nino’s. “Great! I’m obviously in.”

Ohno’s hand was next. “Me three!”

“Ohno-san, you are banned from bringing handcuffs to the orgy,” Nino said.

Sho looked confused. “Huh?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Jun replied.

“Fair enough,” Ohno said.

Nino looked beside him, saw Sho was obviously weighing the pros and cons of fucking all four of them. With each passing second, Nino was becoming increasingly fond of the idea. Aiba had actually been right - they all did bring something to the table that Nino liked. And if someone gave Nino an ultimatum right then and there, telling him that he could only sleep with one of them ever again, he knew he’d be unable to choose. And that feeling was what told him this was worth trying. Even if it only happened once.

When Sho looked up, he wasn’t looking at the three hands already stacked in the middle of the table. He was looking across to Jun, who had his arms crossed and looked very much undecided.

“Matsumoto-san,” Sho said calmly. “It’s your apartment, too.”

Jun was quiet, looking down, still unsure.

Sho made his choice, laying his hand down on top of Ohno’s and offering a shy smile. “What can I say? If everyone else has gotten the EnormousCock3104 experience, I don’t want to be left out.”

Ohno merely offered Sho a suggestive wink.

Four sets of eyes turned in Jun’s direction. He was red as a tomato, as adorable as Nino had ever seen him. Jun with all his rules of engagement. Jun who’d always been so picky about his sex partners.

“It’s no go without you, Jun,” Aiba said quietly.

“Aiba-san,” Jun muttered. “Do you have any vodka?”

Aiba’s face offered no judgment. “Um, it’s upstairs, but there’s a bottle of Jack in the kitchen somewhere, and…”

Jun’s chair scooted back with a noisy scrape against the floor, and he headed for the kitchen of Shanghai Smiles. The four of them waited, hands still together. Nino looked across the table, met Aiba’s gaze. Aiba only nodded.

In a few moments Jun was back, the bottle of Jack Daniel’s tucked under his arm. He proceeded to ignore their waiting hands, opening the bottle with little grace. The four of them then watched as he chugged way more of the whiskey than was probably a good idea. He slammed the bottle down on the table. wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Nino was fairly certain he’d never been so turned on at the sight of his roommate before.

Sho winced a little when Jun slapped his palm down on top of his hand.

“Alright,” Jun said. “I’ll do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Private Chat with sparkle1990**

**sparkle1990** : Hey why does this guy keep trying to sell me makeup? His name on here is EnormousCock3104  
 **sparkle1990** : He says he knows you. Should I block him?   
**sparkle1990** : I’ve never even heard of this brand before

—

It was just past noon on a quiet autumn Saturday. Jun was curled up on the couch with a possessive arm around Sakurai Sho, suffering through a video that Sho had taken on his recent trip to Singapore. Half the video was of the various foods that Sho had eaten, which made Jun’s stomach rumble in envy. They weren’t going for brunch until Nino woke up, which probably wouldn’t be for another hour.

That evening, Ohno Satoshi would arrive to stay overnight and tomorrow the apartment would be on lockdown as soon as Aiba arrived. It had taken two months for the schedules to work out correctly, timing one of Sho’s Tokyo stays with one of Ohno’s visits for a fishing tournament. Finding a weekend where Jun could afford to take a couple vacation days, a weekend where Nino could trade shifts with a colleague. A weekend where Aiba Yusuke could keep Shanghai Smiles running without his older brother around.

But for now the apartment was quiet, and Jun enjoyed the warmth of Sho close by his side, even if it meant sitting through his cheesy video narration of what he was eating.

Jun was a bundle of nerves, had been since Sho had arrived late the night before. Sho’s arrival meant that it was really happening, this group sex thing. Jun wasn’t the kind of person who liked the word ‘orgy.’ He was worried that something would go wrong. That someone’s feelings would be hurt, that someone would feel left out. That perhaps they’d all tire out quickly and they’d just lie there, naked, disappointed, sprawled together in a pool of their own combined ejaculate. Not the sexiest image, Jun thought.

He felt Sho’s fingers trace down his arm, a ticklish but friendly gesture. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?”

Jun’s heart started to race, looking aside to see a worried look in Sho’s eyes. He wasn’t backing out, was he? “Sure.”

Sho let his video keep playing, his voice droning on as background noise. “I should probably wait until Nino wakes up, but I don’t know if I can…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know that you and Ninomiya-kun joined Swingr with certain expectations in mind. He told me that the third bedroom was always meant to be a revolving door kind of thing, and I…I get that. I do, I respect that about both of you. But I was called into my boss’ office yesterday, an hour or so before I had to run and catch my train.”

Jun was curious, wondering how Sho’s explanation would culminate in him backing out of the group sex thing.

“I was offered a promotion, Jun,” Sho said quietly, his nervous eyes meeting his. “I’d be in Tokyo permanently. I’d sell my condo, move up here.”

Jun couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Really? Congratulations.”

“And I just thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask if maybe…if maybe I could live here. In the third bedroom. With both of you.” Sho looked down, embarrassed. “Just because I’d be living here doesn’t mean you’d have to quit Swingr. I mean, you could rent out the couch or maybe I could sleep out here when you two have a guest over…”

“Sho-kun,” Jun interrupted. “This is a bit tacky for me to say, but you can afford a much nicer place than this, can’t you?”

“That’s not that important to me,” Sho admitted. “When I’m home, in Nagoya I mean, it’s really lonely. Living by myself. I’ve got everything I could possibly want, but it’s not the same as when I come here. Is that weird?”

Jun grinned. “I don’t think it’s weird.”

“You don’t have to answer right away. I know with tomorrow…with everything with Aiba-san and Ohno-san that we’ve got enough on our plates and…”

He leaned forward, shutting Sho up decisively. Sho gasped at the sudden movement, turning a bit awkwardly to return Jun’s kiss with equal enthusiasm. Jun had convinced himself that he didn’t need or want two permanent roommates. With Swingr, he was comfortable. But with Swingr, he’d grown used to Sho popping in to stay for seven days, for ten days. Having another body in the apartment was okay if it was Sho’s. Sho was boring, perfectly wonderfully boring, but he was reliable, good company. Kind and generous. A bit of a nightmare in the kitchen, but he could be taught in time.

He pushed Sho until he was lying against the cushions, Jun’s weight pinning him down. He lifted Sho’s arms, holding him down with his hands firmly around his wrists. Sho moaned beneath him, not seeming to care if the noise might wake Nino.

“What about brunch?” Sho asked when Jun finally took a break from kissing him.

“I’m going to fuck you first.”

“And Nino?”

“If he wakes his ass up, we’ll fuck him too.”

He was thrilled, overjoyed. Sho might live here. Sho might _stay_. He had a feeling Nino would be just as excited. Not just for the money that Sho would contribute to the rent and all their bills, but because it was Sho. Sho with his dull vacation photos and noisy laugh. Sho with his skillful mouth and perfect ass.

He dug around under the couch, not surprised that Nino kept a bottle of lube underneath. After another few passes of his hand, he came up empty. He looked down at Sho, frowning. “I’ll be right back, I’ve got condoms in my room.”

Sho stopped him with a hand on his arm. “It’s alright. I’ve kind of wanted you to come on me from day one.”

He raised an eyebrow. “For real?”

“Some people want sex tapes,” Sho said pointedly. “And some people want to have someone come all over them. I am the latter.”

Jun couldn’t help laughing. “You’re absolutely sure? I can still go get something…take it off and…”

“It’s fine. I know you. I trust you.” Sho moved up, leaning on his elbows and kissing Jun senseless.

“Well, if it means I don’t have to get up…”

He pulled down Sho’s shorts and his boxers, flinging them out of the way before returning for a kiss. Sho was left in just a low-cut blue tank top, allowing easy access to his neck, his collarbone. Jun’s mouth burned its way across every bit of skin he could, hearing Sho’s impatient breaths beneath him.

While Jun took off his clothes, Sho opened the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into his palm and handing the bottle over. Jun nearly lost it as Sho slicked himself down, easily slipping a finger inside himself. Jun took a steadying breath, slicking his own cock down, trying not to laugh at the wet, obscene sounds of their preparations even as Sho’s dull, innocent vacation video continued to play in the background.

He groaned in satisfaction as soon as he was inside Sho’s tight heat, keeping Sho’s hands behind his head, their fingers interlocked. “Oh god,” Sho was muttering, eyes shut as Jun started to move, the couch squeaking with their combined weight. Nino would definitely be disturbed now. He fucked Sho with long, easy strokes, kissing him, opening his mouth so Sho could slip his tongue inside.

It wasn’t long before they had a guest, Jun looking aside to see Nino in one of his ratty ass t-shirts sitting next to the couch with his back against the table, watching them.

Jun stilled within Sho, squeezing his hands. “Look who’s awake.”

He moved so Sho could turn his head. “Hey Nino.”

“Hey yourself,” Nino said, and Jun could see Nino was stroking himself through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.

Jun decided that he had to get used to several participants, given tomorrow’s itinerary, so he got back to it, thrusting into Sho with a bit more force now that they had an audience. In between his encouraging moans, Sho seemed to feel it was worth chatting Nino up.

“We’re misbehaving,” Sho informed him. “No condom.”

Nino brought a hand to his mouth. “Naughty!”

“He’s going to come on me,” Sho said, sounding almost proud.

“Sounds good.”

Sho gave Jun’s hands a squeeze so that he’d look at him. He slowed his movements, seeing Sho’s smile. “Should we tell Nino? About me?”

“Later,” Jun said, impatient. “Tell him later.”

“Ooh, a secret,” Nino said, undoing the small button on his underwear and letting his erection free. Jun wasn’t the least bit surprised to see how hard Nino was. After all, he was the number one fan of the Sakurai-Matsumoto sex tape. “Do I get to tag in? What can I do?”

“Well,” Sho said, “when Matsumoto-kun has given me what I want, how about we have some fun?”

Nino nodded. “You know me. I’m all about fun.”

“We’re going for brunch, god damn it,” Jun complained, bucking against Sho and sending the couch scraping a few inches across the floor, earning a cry from Sho that nearly left him dizzy with need.

“Brunch isn’t going anywhere, Jun-kun,” Nino said, getting to his feet. “I’m going to grab a condom. Be back.”

Jun rolled his eyes, burying his face against Sho’s neck, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of him, kissing away beads of sweat as he got closer, closer, almost there. 

“You really want me to come on you?”

“I really…oh fuck, right there…right there…”

“Sho-kun,” he teased, “I need an answer in the next…”

“Oh fuck me. Oh god, Jun, fuck me…right fucking there!”

“…twenty. Wait, ten seconds…oh god…”

“Yeah, come on…”

He managed to gather his wits just in time, moving to slide out. Sho hurriedly lifted up his tank top, baring his stomach. With only one stroke of his hand, Jun was coming, squeezing Sho’s thigh with his free hand as he jerked himself off, trying to keep most of his come on Sho’s stomach, closing his eyes as he worked through it, sighing in contentment.

He stayed there, kneeling between Sho’s legs and breathing heavily until he heard the sound of a camera, cracking an eye open to see Nino had just snapped a picture of the scene before him with his phone.

“That’s going to look lovely on our New Year’s card this year, Jun-kun.”

He chuckled quietly, stroking his fingers along Sho’s thigh. Sho was in a happy daze, looking awkwardly down at the mess Jun had made on his belly.

“I need a bath,” Jun decided, getting off the couch and stretching a little, unashamed for once to be perfectly naked in the middle of their living room. He didn’t even yell when Nino took another picture of him mid-stretch.

“Go on, clean up. I’ll take care of what you’ve done to poor Sho-chan,” Nino said. 

Jun left them be, emerging from the bathroom a while later only to find that the couch was still being used and abused. Only this time it was Nino on his hands and knees, moaning softly as Sho fucked him from behind. He stood in the doorway, watching for a while. Watched the sexy curve of Sho’s ass as he moved, watched Nino take Sho’s cock deep inside him over and over. It didn’t take long for Jun to get hard again. All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to spend a Saturday, even if he was still pretty hungry.

He padded over, tickling his fingers across Sho’s back, reaching for him. Sho didn’t stop what he was doing, his hands gripping Nino’s hips tightly even when Jun kissed him. “Greedy,” he heard Nino choke out, even with his face all but smashed into the sofa cushion. 

Jun responded by tightening his grip, taking a handful of Sho’s hair in his hand, kissing him hard.

“Super greedy,” came Nino’s response. “Get over here.”

“Alright, fine,” Jun said, letting Sho go.

He moved to the other end of the couch, removing his bath towel and having a seat. With a little bit of adjustment from Sho, a little bit of adjustment from Nino, he found himself in a prime position. As Sho continued his punishing pace, Jun grabbed Nino by the hair this time, lifting him up from the cushion.

Nino laughed. “Fine,” he said in disbelief. “Fine, have it your way. I offer with only the kindest intentions and this is how you treat me…”

It took a moment to get it right, but soon Jun was able to rest his head back, shutting his eyes as Nino’s hot mouth closed around his cock. Nino couldn’t do very much on account of how quickly Sho was fucking him, but Jun wasn’t looking for skill, not at the moment. It was enough that Nino was at least trying, taking Jun’s cock deep and resting a hand on Jun’s thigh to keep his balance.

Jun looked up, seeing that Sho was pretty much gone, eyes shut and fingers liable to leave marks on Nino’s skin. Most likely to get a reaction from Ohno or Aiba-kun tomorrow night. Sho came a minute or so later, a noisy cry that had Jun close to coming in poor Nino’s overworked mouth. When Sho finally opened his eyes, he offered Jun a thumbs up. Jun beckoned Sho over with a simple but commanding flutter of his fingers. Sho merely held up a finger in reply, as if to say “just a minute.”

Jun rested his palm on the back of Nino’s neck. “It’s okay, you can stop.”

Nino was shaky, eyes sparkling with happiness when he got up, sitting sideways and leaning against the cushion. “Why don’t you save some of your famous endurance for tomorrow?” Nino complained while Sho disappeared into the bathroom to ditch his condom.

“Because the thing that Sho-kun has to tell you? It made me really happy.”

Nino traced figure eights on Jun’s bare shoulder, a little confused and probably still a little out of it from being fucked so well. “Let me guess, he wants to film another tape with you.”

“Better than that.”

Nino’s tired eyes widened a little. “What could possibly be better than that?”

“We’ll tell you later.”

“Such suspense.”

By then, Sho had returned and without words, he knew what was expected of him, this time easing himself into Jun’s lap. It was all too easy this time as Sho positioned himself, sinking down onto Jun’s cock, filling himself with a gentle sigh. Sitting right beside him, Nino reached for Sho, refusing to let him go. Jun took it easy this time, letting Sho slowly ride him at his own pace, moving his hands so he could hold Sho’s firm ass, keep him steady. 

While Sho and Nino kissed, noisy and sloppy and gross in the way only those two idiots could master, Jun decided that maybe they’d just order in some food, save the brunch for another time. Save their strength.

After all, tomorrow was the big night.

—

**Shanghai Smiles**  
Chinese Restaurant  
Makuharihongo 1-chome  
Chiba Hanamigawa-ku, Chiba, Chiba Prefecture

SPECIAL PROMOTION! LIMITED TIME ONLY!

With purchase of 1.7 oz AlwaysSmooth skin cream (highly rated!!), receive free appetizer

Promotion available for dine-in and carry-out

_click here to find more deals in your area_

—

Aiba was surprised to see him, walking quickly to greet him at the train station entrance. With his backpack slung over his shoulder and dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, Nino doubted that anyone else at Yazaike Station could guess where Aiba was headed. He offered him a merry salute.

“Comrade Aiba, good to see you, sir.”

“Comrade Ninomiya,” Aiba played along. “I hope we’re not too late for the festivities.”

“When I left, Jun was taking a shower. Sho-chan probably went in there with him in the spirit of eco-friendliness. I am fairly certain Ohno-san will be exactly where I left him. He was sitting naked on the couch, utterly quiet and in a world of his own.”

“Thanks for the report,” Aiba said. “Very thorough.”

They walked to the apartment, laughing on and off at the thought of how they’d be spending the rest of the afternoon. In the LINE group Aiba had created for the five of them (the tastefully named “Let’s Have Sex!” group), they’d all agreed upon one thing. The winner of a rock-paper-scissors match would get to pick what he wanted to do to get started, and they’d go from there. 

“And if you are the winner, Aiba-san? Do you have a big plan?”

“Well, I was on Fuck Palace dot com the other night…”

“I have a subscription there!”

“Aren’t they fantastic?” Aiba said. “Anyhow, I was watching this video where this guy was getting fucked in the ass by two guys at once. I was in favor of it while I was watching the video but in practice…in practice it seems like it would be more trouble than it’s worth. So I thought maybe instead that if I win rock-paper-scissors that I’d like to try fucking someone while someone’s fucking me.”

Nino nodded approvingly. “An admirable goal.”

“And what about you?” Aiba asked.

“Oh, you’re all coming on my face.”

Aiba’s smile nearly knocked him out. “Really? Really, that’s what you want?”

He grinned. “Bucket list, you know?”

With a few more giggles they headed up the stairs, Nino unlocking the door. “We’re here to rob you!” Nino called out.

“Hurry up and do it then!” came Jun’s annoyed reply.

They ditched their sneakers, heading into the living room. Jun and Sho had done a pretty good job, managing to move furniture around, setting down a couple of spare futons but also leaving the sofa as an option if the floor got a bit too busy. A box of condoms had been emptied into a bowl, left on the floor. There were multiple bottles of lube, hand towels, and even some bottles of water sitting in a bowl of ice cubes because in Jun’s words, “dehydration is no joke.” 

Ohno was still where Nino had left him, sitting naked on the couch, but he was clearly watching porn on his phone while Jun and Sho, hair damp and clad in boxer shorts, put the finishing touches on the futons and other necessities. Ohno’s contribution was obviously the goofy goldfish sleeping mask that was currently leaned against one of the lube bottles. At least the handcuffs weren’t an option, Nino thought.

Aiba dropped off his backpack in the third bedroom, returning without any clothes on. “My turn for the shower,” he announced with little fanfare.

Once the door closed, Nino plopped down on the couch beside the naked fisherman. Leaning over, he could see that Ohno was watching Kentaro and the cherry tomatoes. The exact same video of destiny that had sent Nino down the road to Swingr-ville. Perhaps this arrangement, this orgy they were undertaking, had been written in the stars. 

He rested his hand on Ohno’s bare thigh. “Cherry tomatoes?” he asked.

“It’s amazing how many he can put in his mouth,” Ohno mumbled, one hand lazily stroking his thick shaft in anticipation. “I couldn’t do that many.”

“Well, let’s leave that business to the professionals,” Nino decided. 

He looked over, seeing that Sho was sitting on one of the futons, tapping a nervous rhythm on his knee. Jun was on the futon next to him, and when his eyes met Nino’s, they were a bit apprehensive. Months ago, barely scraping by on the rent, he and Jun could never have foreseen something like this happening. Finding three like-minded people they could trust, three people who wanted something more…something fun.

“It’s going to be okay,” Nino mouthed in his roommate’s direction.

Jun simply nodded. When Aiba emerged from the shower, it was Nino’s turn. He went quickly, toweling off and not bothering to get dressed again. There really was no point. He expected them to have started without him, simply because there were four of them and they could pair off easily, but their loyalty seemed to win out. He emerged from the bathroom to see that Ohno had ditched his phone, was sitting next to Aiba on the sofa while Jun and Sho, still in their boxers, hadn’t left their spots on the floor.

Nino grabbed a spare pillow that Aiba had moved aside, hugging it a little as he perched his butt on the arm of the sofa. “Rock-paper-scissors, gentlemen?”

“Rock-paper-scissors,” they all agreed. 

With lightning quickness the game was afoot. Nino could tell that everyone was pretty nervous, but most of them were already turned on despite that. The anticipation was killing him, but he wasn’t too upset when he lost. He was really excited for Sho, who’d won. It was no surprise when he looked up, meeting eyes with Ohno.

“Since I’m the only one who hasn’t yet had the pleasure…I’d like to monopolize Ohno-san’s attentions to start,” Sho said, receiving an eager nod from Ohno.

“Can we watch?” Jun asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Can we participate?” Aiba broke in.

Nino leaned over, landing a gentle smack to Aiba’s head. “Calm down, would you? We’ve got all day.”

Jun shuddered, grabbing a Zippo to light some scented candles. “Speaking of all day, I’d rather it not smell entirely like sweat and balls in here.”

“Now it’ll smell like sweat and balls and…” Nino moved a hand, lifting up a candle Jun hadn’t lit yet from one of the end tables. “…sweat and balls and Apple Serenity. What the hell is Apple Serenity?”

“I presume it’s apples…but soothing,” Sho said, getting to his feet and shrugging out of his boxers, discarding them with a lazy toss that had them landing behind the TV.

“Thanks for that,” Nino replied, sitting back comfortably on the sofa at Aiba’s side as Ohno cheerfully hopped to his feet, meeting Sho halfway.

It grew quiet once Jun had finally stopped lighting the candles, settling back on one of the futons and positioning himself just right so he could watch Sho’s ass. Nino couldn’t help but grin when Sho bowed politely to Ohno with a muttered “please take care of me.”

“Please do the same,” Ohno responded with a wry chuckle before stepping forward. He was a few inches shorter than Sho, and Nino’s breath caught when Ohno got to work, seeming to ignore them all in favor of wrapping a hand around the back of Sho’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

It wasn’t long before the kisses became less tentative, more enthusiastic. Sho allowed Ohno to guide them both down so they were kneeling, facing each other. Ohno still had his hand clamped possessively around the back of Sho’s head, but Sho started to explore, moving a hand between them. Ohno shivered, moaning gently as soon as Sho had a hand around his cock.

Sho’s adorable reaction, a mumbled “you’re kidding…” had the three observers laughing, growing a little more comfortable. While Sho slowly stroked Ohno’s erection, they watched for a while. Nino bit his lip, unable to keep his hands to himself for long. Aiba was all too happy to oblige, and even though they kept their sights on Ohno and Sho and the futon in the center of the room, Nino stroked his fingers up and down Aiba’s leg. In return, Aiba put his arm around him, his hand at his shoulder rubbing gently.

Jun decided to offer some unsolicited advice. “It would be hot if Sho-kun was on his hands and knees.”

Ohno broke away from Sho’s mouth, brushing a kiss to his temple. “That okay with you?”

Sho nodded, still looking a little uneasy. “It’s a lot to take in…” He laughed at his choice of words. “Um, figuratively and literally in my case right now.”

“I can help,” Jun offered, and Ohno seemed agreeable. 

Nino could feel Aiba’s breathing grow heavier beside him, his grip on Nino’s shoulder getting a bit firmer. Nino decided to move his hand inward, finding Aiba’s cock and giving it a few teasing strokes. 

With a bit of negotiation, Sho got onto his hands and knees, Jun moving him so that Nino and Aiba on the sofa had a perfect angle to watch. Considering that Jun did event planning for a living, it made sense that those skills could be transferrable to other…events. 

“More,” Aiba was soon whispering, his voice growing a little rougher as Ohno and Jun worked in tandem to prepare Sho. It didn’t take long before Sho was moaning, completely at their mercy. With lube and with Jun’s whispered encouragement for him to relax, Sho soon had one of Ohno’s fingers in his ass, one of Jun’s. They alternated, stroking gently, letting Sho’s happy noises guide their touch. Their teamwork was rather admirable, Nino thought. 

“Kazu,” Aiba was muttering, licking along Nino’s ear. “You should sit in my lap.”

Aiba seemed rather keen on being an active participant rather than a passive observer. Nino hadn’t expected to be starting off so soon, but the more he watched Jun and Ohno fuck Sho with their fingers, the more desperate he was to be fucked himself. Nino got up, retrieving a condom from the bowl and one of the other spare lube bottles. 

They watched for a little longer, Aiba now stroking his dick while Nino got himself ready. Even though Ohno, Sho, and Jun were a few feet away, lost in what they were doing, Nino felt connected to them, close to them. Jun eventually moved, helping to roll a condom onto Ohno’s waiting cock. Nino paused his efforts, mouth watering a bit at the sight of Ohno guiding himself into Sho, watching Sho’s eyes close, his body trembling at the sensation of being filled so completely. Jun was still close by, stroking teasing fingers across Sho’s shoulder blades, down his back, while Ohno offered a few shallow thrusts to let Sho’s body adjust to him.

“Come on,” Aiba was muttering, “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

It took a bit of effort, especially with the show being performed right in front of him. Aiba ended up manhandling him a bit, moving Nino on top of him, getting his legs spread wide. With his back against Aiba’s shoulder, one arm around his neck for balance and holding the back of the sofa, he slowly sank down on top of Aiba’s cock, groaning. His knees cracked a little since he wasn’t altogether accustomed to something like this. But the position allowed him to ride Aiba’s cock and still watch Ohno and Sho. Aiba’s strong hands came around him, one resting against his belly and the other wrapping around his cock.

Jun looked over, scoffing. “Would you look at that? Couldn’t even wait.”

Nino saw Ohno slow his movements, watching the activity on the sofa for a while. Nino chuckled a little when Aiba took his hand off his dick for a moment to give Ohno a friendly wave. The camaraderie in the room, Nino thought with a grin, was awfully heartwarming.

“Fuck me,” Sho begged, doing his best to remind them all that he’d won the rock-paper-scissors battle fair and square.

And this time, Sho got more than he bargained for. While Ohno got back to work, resting a steady hand on Sho’s back as he rocked against him, Jun wasn’t in the mood to be left out. After whispering something in Sho’s ear, he received a nod in reply, which led him to move, kneeling in front of Sho. Aiba’s grip on Nino tightened as soon as they both saw Sho’s mouth open, eagerly taking Jun’s cock deep inside.

Nino barely had to do any work, holding on tight as Aiba thrust up and into him again and again. It felt so good. He felt almost a bit high on everything, high on everyone’s happiness. Aiba was clearly in good spirits, and Sho was too. 

“You should kiss,” Aiba managed to say, his words coming out in heavy gasping breaths. “Jun and Oh-chan.”

Jun looked over, stroking his fingers through Sho’s hair. “No.”

“Well,” Aiba said, undeterred, “can you at least high five? I saw that in a porn once.”

Jun rolled his eyes, but Ohno was happy to oblige. Keeping one hand on Sho’s back, he lifted his other, wiggling his fingers in encouragement. Jun lifted his free hand, giving Ohno’s hand a quick smack.

“Ah, thank you!” Aiba cheered.

Poor Sho groaned a little, unable to really move. All he could do was let Ohno fuck him while Jun’s cock stuffed his mouth at the other end. Nino leaned over, brushing a kiss to Aiba’s cheek.

“Wanna change of scenery?” he asked.

Aiba patted his belly gleefully. “Sure, why not?”

Nino moved, easing himself off of Aiba and trying to ignore Jun’s chuckle when his knees cracked in the process. He moved over to the floor, getting on his hands and knees beside Sho. He looked up, seeing that Jun was watching him, hand still resting on top of Sho’s head.

“I think Masaki wants a high five, too,” Nino muttered.

He felt a gentle smack on his ass. “There’s a high five for you too, Ninomiya-san,” Aiba said, giving him another pat before picking up where he left off, guiding himself back into Nino. The changed angle, the changed friction now that his knees were a bit more cushioned on the futon, made him sigh in relief and satisfaction. 

In their new location, he felt less like a voyeur and more like a participant. He listened to Sho’s soft moans beside him, the filthy, desperate little slurping noises he let out as he did his best to keep Jun satisfied, but Nino could tell that Ohno was speeding up, demanding more from Sho.

Nino looked up again. “Come on,” he encouraged Jun. “Give him a break for a while.”

Jun made a face but agreeably slipped his cock out of Sho’s mouth, moving to kneel before Nino instead. Nino felt Jun’s long, graceful fingers stroke along his jawline. “Anything in particular?”

“Come on my face,” Nino requested.

“Fine,” Jun agreed, but not before raising his hand again, indulging Aiba in his seeming need to recreate porn scenes he’d enjoyed. Aiba timed his high five with a particularly hard thrust, nearly making Nino’s arms give out.

“Calm down,” he laughed, his response almost lost when Sho let out a rather noisy shout. Ohno had both hands on his hips, was pulling Sho against him with every thrust, their bodies colliding noisily. Aiba’s own movement inside him slowed momentarily, Nino and the others listening to the happy sounds Ohno made as he got off. This only spurred Jun on, Nino opening wide and trying to ignore how slippery and wet Jun’s cock already was courtesy of Sho’s hot mouth.

He added his own saliva to the mix. He supposed he had little cause for complaint, given what they were all up to. What was a little spit swapped among friends? Jun was steady, holding himself at the base of his shaft and letting Nino move at a pace he was comfortable with, letting Jun’s cock slide along his tongue, along the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t that easy with Aiba’s erratic thrusts, but he felt so fucking good that he kept on anyway.

He had his eyes closed, wasn’t sure of what else was happening. He heard a bit of movement beside him, presuming that Ohno was heading off to toss out his first condom of the day. Aiba was just on the edge, his fingers digging in to Nino’s hips, as he let Jun know he was close. Jun pulled back the slightest bit, and Nino let his cock slip out of his mouth, groaning as Aiba gave in to his orgasm, shuddering against him, finally slowing. 

Aiba stayed inside him, his hands on Nino’s hips, keeping him full as Jun pressed his thumb to Nino’s lower lip, pushing his mouth back open. Soon he had a mouth full of Jun again, drooling unattractively and humming around him, arms quivering a little as he tried to hold himself up. A scrape of Jun’s fingers against his scalp a short while later let him know he was close. Nino shut his eyes tight, feeling the sudden absence as Aiba pulled out of him, moved away. 

Jun gave Nino a rude little push, and he toppled a bit. He felt hands…not Jun’s hands…move him until he was lying on his back on the futon. “Open your mouth,” he heard Jun gasp, nearly losing control. He barely had time to obey before he felt the first strands of come hit him. He kept his eyes shut tight, moaning in pleasure as Jun’s come painted all around his mouth, dribbling down his already drool-laden chin. 

“He wants all of us to do it,” he heard Aiba’s voice say from somewhere in the room, but not close. “Come on his face.”

“Then leave it there,” he heard Sho say, sounding a bit exhausted but otherwise happy. “Jun, don’t clean him up yet. He’ll at least get two out of four checked off right away.”

Nino kept his eyes closed, grateful that Ohno hadn’t offered him the stupid goldfish mask. He swallowed the come that Jun had managed to get in his mouth but otherwise did as Sho wanted. He tried not to smile, knowing he had to look like shit already. He could smell whatever deodorant Sho wore a moment later, reaching a hand up behind his head to come into contact with Sho’s leg. Slick sounds let him know that Sho was now kneeling behind his head just as Jun had been, jacking off.

He lay there, missing the hard, insistent feel of Aiba’s cock inside him, but he couldn’t help chuckling when he felt a fairly gentle hand tug at one of his legs and a rough hand reaching for his other one. “The fuck is happening?” he mumbled, unable to do much more than lie there with Jun’s dried come on his face.

“Touching you,” came Ohno’s voice somewhere near his feet. He was the rough hand. He moaned quietly as Ohno’s fingers tickled and teased their way up and down his bare leg. The other hand belonged to Jun, stroking along his ankle and shin. Spread eagle, being tickled, Sho soon to come on his face…he felt very loved.

“Don’t forget me,” came a chuckling Aiba’s voice a few moments later. “Let me help.”

He listened to Sho jerking off, listened to everybody’s hard breathing as they surrounded him. He was vulnerable, undoubtedly so, but he trusted them. He trusted every single one of them.

At some point Jun’s hand disappeared, but Ohno’s started smoothing over both of his thighs, up between his legs. Ohno’s mouth was a godsend, settling around his neglected cock as though it belonged there. He didn’t have the biggest mouth, but he certainly knew how to use it. Sho’s strokes, slick and needy, had him so hard. He had no trouble admitting to himself how much fun he was having, even with his eyes closed.

“Oh god,” Sho was muttering, trying to hold out but it was no use. Nino moaned, fingers digging into the futon, toes curling when he felt Sho’s hot come land on his chin. Sho was less controlled than Jun, Nino feeling some of it slide down his cheek, heading for his ear, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. 

He only laughed when Sho bluntly told him he looked a mess, not giving a shit because Ohno had a finger in his ass now, pushing into him in time with each long suck. He would be the last to come in what he decided was probably just round one, but what a round it had already been. He gave in, not caring how loud he was once Ohno’s finger started stroking his prostate. He arched up a little when he couldn’t bear it any longer, Ohno adjusting so he could take it all in, swallow it all down. 

He didn’t move for a while, trying to catch his breath. Eventually Ohno was back, curling up at his side and wiping his face and neck with a damp cloth. He opened his eyes, seeing Ohno’s gentle, tired smile. “Thank you very much,” Nino said, still a bit woozy. Ohno leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose.

“You’re welcome.”

Without the distraction of someone’s finger in his ass, he realized the others were taking leisurely breaks too. He turned his head the other way, finding Jun lying beside him, Aiba on top of him, the two of them kissing slowly. He heard a crackling noise, lifting his head the slightest bit to see Sho sitting cross-legged with his back against the couch, downing a bottle of water, squeezing the plastic tightly in his hand.

“Well, this has been great,” Nino announced to the room, earning chuckles from Ohno and Sho and no response from Aiba and Jun, who were lost in a daze of sloppy, heavy kisses.

Sho smiled. “If I was ten years younger, I’d be ready to go again.”

“I’m counting this as my exercise for the week,” Nino declared.

He felt Ohno’s fingers tickle across his chest before he received a gentle pinch. Turning, he saw a naughty smile aimed in his direction.

“I want to come on you next,” Ohno decided.

“By all means,” Nino replied agreeably. “Whenever you’re up for it.”

The mutually agreed-upon break lasted another twenty minutes, Nino spending most of it on his back, Ohno beside him touching him. Aiba took a bathroom break when he finally managed to pull himself away from Jun. Sho came over with a water bottle, helping Jun to sit up, sitting cross-legged behind him and kissing his back, along his shoulder blades while Jun drank.

When Aiba came back, he bent down, ruffling Nino’s hair before sitting next to Sho. “Hey Sho-chan, if I fuck Jun will you fuck me?”

Jun twisted the cap back on the water bottle, if only so he could reach over and smack Aiba in the hip with it. “Oi, how is this going to work? You’re both clumsy. I’d rather not end up in the hospital because you both collapse on top of me and rupture my spleen.”

Sho shrugged. “If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jun whined.

“Please, this is about making Aiba-san’s dreams come true,” Nino teased.

Jun’s complaints didn’t last much longer, especially once Aiba had him on his hands and knees, was brushing encouraging kisses down his spine. Nino turned onto his side, watching eagerly as Sho moved to grab a condom, slipping it into Aiba’s hand. Hands fisted in the futon and keeping his legs apart, Jun let out a pleased moan as soon as Aiba pushed inside him.

“See?” Aiba asked, moving slowly, hands at Jun’s middle. “We’ll let Sho-chan join us later.”

Nino heard movement behind him, Ohno sitting up. Resting a hand on Nino’s hip, it was clear he wanted to jerk off while Aiba’s little challenge unfolded before them. Nino, however, had a hard time looking away from Jun’s face, saw how easily he’d given in anyhow despite all his bitching. It was one of the things Nino loved about him the most.

Sho had another condom packet in his hand, was stroking his cock as he tapped it against his thigh. “Aiba-san,” Sho pointed out. “Let me know when you’d like company.”

“Now is good!”

Sho started tentatively, kneeling behind Aiba and coating his finger with lube. Aiba slowed down, fucking Jun with long, measured strokes as soon as Sho slipped a finger inside him. “Wow,” Aiba commented, “this might work.”

In time with Sho’s touch, Aiba groaned, his grip on Jun looking almost painful. But Jun endured it. He liked it a bit rougher than he’d ever let on anyway. “Maybe you should lean on Jun a bit more,” Sho suggested. “Otherwise I’m going to have a difficult time lining up with you guys.”

Nino felt Ohno’s fingers dig into his hip, needy and wanting. “Wait,” Nino mumbled, “wait, I have to see if this works first.”

“Fine,” Ohno grumbled.

Jun’s worries about Sho and Aiba’s clumsiness was mostly unfounded. Aiba leaned forward, body flush against Jun’s, balancing an arm across Jun’s broad shoulders and leaning his full weight against him. Despite that, Jun had no trouble bearing it, the strong muscles in his arms keeping him up. Sho rolled on his condom, moving so he was kneeling behind Aiba. Aiba stayed put, cock buried to the hilt inside Jun as Sho rested a palm on top of his ass for leverage.

The smile and moan of surprise Aiba let out as soon as Sho pushed inside him made Nino laugh. Even though Sho had won the rock-paper-scissors battle, Aiba was still getting what he wanted. Nino lay there, feeling his own cock grow hard again. Once Sho found a steady rhythm that worked, Aiba was able to figure out his own. It took a bit of effort, but with a bit of persistence, it worked, Sho doing his best to move slowly, to keep from sliding out of Aiba’s ass as he fucked Jun with deep, hard strokes. But eventually Jun was laughing, his arms shaking. “Can we try something else?” he asked. 

Sho moved out of the way, Aiba following. Jun sighed, rolling onto his back. With the flexibility Nino envied so dearly, Jun bent his legs until his knees were almost touching his chest, resting his hands on his shins to keep himself spread wide. “Try this,” Jun offered generously. Aiba, enthusiastic to continue, leaned forward and kissed Jun with a noisy smack. And then he was back inside him, making Jun gasp with the force of his movements.

“Hold on, hold on, I can’t keep up with that,” Sho protested, giving Aiba a tap on the shoulder.

“He’s like a rabbit,” Nino teased.

“No shit,” Sho said.

“Fine, fine,” Aiba said, stilling inside Jun. It took a bit of effort on Sho’s part, but he managed to thrust back into Aiba, holding on with a hand tight on each of Aiba’s shoulders. Once Sho was back where Aiba wanted him, they tried again.

“Your face, Aiba-san,” Nino laughed, seeing the sweat pouring down his friend’s face, his mouth open as he let out grunts of effort. He’d never seen anyone look so ugly, and it endeared Aiba to him all the more.

Finally, Ohno had a brilliant idea. He leaned over, whispering in Nino’s ear, and Nino gasped in shock.

“That’s filthy, Ohno-san.”

Ohno just winked at him.

Nino reluctantly moved, and he and Ohno both crawled over, kneeling on either side of Jun’s head.

“No,” Jun immediately said, his voice a bit strained as Aiba found a speed he could work with, fucking Jun as hard as he could manage.

“Aw, come on,” Nino said, patting his cheek. “You’ve got a huge mouth.”

Jun looked up, staring daggers at Nino.

“Plus, Aiba-chan can watch,” Ohno said.

There was a muffled groan, but then Jun just rolled his eyes. “Do what you want then.”

Aiba leaned back a bit, giving them room. Ohno went first, sliding his finger along Jun’s lips before pushing his mouth open. Jun gagged a little once Ohno’s cock was deep in his mouth, but Ohno eased up a bit, moving back to give Jun a break, keep him from choking on the thick girth of him. Nino watched, Aiba watched, hell, even Sho was able to watch even if he had to strain a bit.

Eventually Jun had to beg off to catch his breath, turning his head. Ohno stayed where he was, continuing to jerk off. Nino offered Jun a sly wink. “I’ll wait.”

While Jun cracked his jaw a bit in complaint, Aiba moved again, not giving Jun a moment’s rest. Sho was a bit kinder, mostly staying in place, letting Aiba rock back against him, take his cock in as far as he could manage. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jun finally admitted. “One or the other, please.”

“Fine, fine,” Aiba teased as Sho slowly pulled out of him. Then Aiba moved out of Jun himself, leaving him on his back. Almost dizzy, Aiba got up, taking off his condom. When he came back, he merely lay on his back beside Jun, beckoning for Sho to return. Aiba rested his hand on his cock, moving his knees up and letting Sho back inside him. 

Finally free of his other obligations, Jun let out another irritated sigh even though Nino knew he was having the time of his life. He just liked to be difficult.

This time Jun was more unencumbered. He stayed on his back a while, letting Nino fuck his hot mouth for a while, but then Ohno was impatient once more, especially with Aiba’s repeated begging demands for Sho to fuck him harder nearby. With a bit of effort, Nino keeping steady by gripping Ohno’s shoulder for leverage, Ohno got his wish. Jun opened wide, managing to take both of their cocks into his mouth, albeit not very far. Jun’s moans, his heavy, strained breaths, almost made Nino come right then and there. He looked at Ohno, saw that he had his eyes shut, giving in to the feeling. Nino settled for mostly letting the head of his cock rest against Jun’s lips, bumping against Ohno’s as Jun suckled him.

“Don’t forget,” Nino mumbled, “it’s my face you’re supposed to come on.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ohno chuckled.

This time, Sho came first, Aiba encouraging him every step of the way with breathy, shaky gasps. Ohno wasn’t too far behind. “Nino, move,” he whispered hastily, “Nino, move…”

Nino pulled back from poor Jun, moving out of the way to kneel. He shut his eyes when Ohno moved to stand in front of him. With Ohno’s tight, urgent grip on his shoulder, Nino moaned when he was marked for the third time that afternoon, most of Ohno’s come hitting his lips and his chin, sliding down his neck.

“Aiba-chan, come here,” Ohno ordered once he finished. Ohno moved, stepping behind Nino, resting his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. While strings of Ohno’s come still rolled uncomfortably down his face, he opened his mouth, waiting for lucky number four. Nino wasn’t surprised when Aiba’s aim turned out to be the worst of all of them, whining when some of Aiba’s come managed to get up his nose. Ohno and Aiba just laughed before they both patted him on the head, moving to get something to clean him up.

He and Jun still hadn’t come during round two, and once he was feeling less disgusting, Nino crawled over to his roommate, finding him still on his back masturbating, two of Sho’s lubed-up fingers in his ass helping him along.

“Seems you’re otherwise occupied,” he mumbled. Jun said nothing, biting his lip and groaning as Sho touched him. 

Looking behind him, he saw that Ohno and Aiba had collapsed onto the sofa in a pile of sweaty limbs, probably close to napping. He grinned at the sight of them before turning back to Jun.

“If you let me come on you, I’ll do the dishes for a week.”

Jun looked up, narrowing his eyes. Nino knew Jun wasn’t as enthusiastic about the practice as he was. “You’re bad at washing dishes.”

“Sorting the trash? I’ll sort the trash for a week.”

“Oh god,” Jun moaned, and Nino looked over, saw Sho wink as he clearly had Jun close now.

“Oh god yes, Nino, please sort the trash?” he teased, patting Jun’s head. That earned a tired laugh from Aiba on the sofa.

“Fuck!” Jun cried out, body trembling as Sho’s touch left him wrecked. Sho refused to let up, slipping a third finger into Jun’s ass. Jun had given in to pretty much anything they’d demanded of him so far. Nino had to admire him for it, given his usual need for control. But Nino wouldn’t do anything Jun really didn’t want.

Nino stroked himself, quick and hard, trying to match Jun’s own pace and letting out a shuddering gasp. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Jun finally muttered, “oh god, yes, just come on me.”

Hearing Jun give him permission, hearing the mix of desperation and want in his voice, was all it took. Jun cried out as soon as he felt it, Nino jerking off onto his stomach with a sigh of relief. With a few more hard strokes of Sho’s fingers inside him, Jun tipped over the edge, begging Sho to help. Sho moved eagerly, his mouth replacing Jun’s hand, swallowing down Jun’s come without complaint.

Nino fell back on his ass with a happy chuckle, patting Jun’s thigh as he gently shook with the force of his orgasm.

What a day.

He looked around, finding four exhausted but rather content faces. This wasn’t an everyday thing, but he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time the five of them gathered for such an ambitious undertaking. 

“I wanna sleep for a month,” Nino murmured, hearing four sympathetic replies in a matter of seconds.

—

It was after midnight when Nino crawled into his roommate’s bed, snuggling up beside him. Jun allowed it, brushing a kiss to his hair. Nino could hear Sho snoring peacefully on Jun’s other side. Ohno and Aiba had taken the third bedroom, and from the thumping sound Nino could hear against the wall, they weren’t quite finished for the night yet. 

Nino usually liked the peace and quiet of his bedroom, the luxury of having his bed all to himself. Tonight it just seemed a bit wrong.

He stroked Jun’s cheek, smiling. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jun muttered.

“For taking a chance on that stupid app.”

“Whatever.”

Jun allowed Nino to kiss him, to show his gratitude for a little while before turning over onto his other side. He felt Jun’s strong, protective arm come around him. He was always so picky about being Big Spoon, so Nino didn’t mind at all.

Nino took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting familiarity of Jun. The different but warm scent of Sho close by. He shut his eyes, grinning as Ohno and Aiba made themselves known too with the steady thump thump thump of the headboard in the third bedroom. In the morning the five of them would wake, eat breakfast together. Would any of them regret what they’d done? He doubted it.

He had a feeling that today was the first step down an unfamiliar road, but he couldn’t help but be curious about where it might lead.

Ninomiya Kazunari, he thought to himself before drifting off to a pleasant sleep, you are a genius.


End file.
